RWBY: Arcadia
by Xenika
Summary: This story will focus on a few characters what DO NOT exist in RWBY, The story revolves around a individual named Itzal Xen who processes the White crystal amulet, the most powerful amulet in all of Vytal, Itzal WILL romance Blake Belladonna and she will play a major role in this series too, this series will be closely related to the current one.
1. Chapter I - The Shining Hope

**Disclaimers and Notes: [UPDATED] this series is undergoing a whole new rewrite; I am changing the rating to T, because I feel that this shouldn't get too serious. But [RWBY: to the Ashes] will be moving to the M Rating due to excessive violence and… I'll leave it for a surprise! xD**

**Changes and Announcements: This chapter has been updated on (4/11/13) and the changes contain the following: an EXTENDED intro, Sarah [OC] the assistant makes an early appearance and touches on Itzal's father, since nearly nothing is known about him.**

* * *

**Chapter I - The first day – 31/01/2053 [EXTENDED CUT]**

It was almost three months since the fall of Arcadia, Itzal Xen; one of the survivors of the event was going to Beacon, but his family's home was on the other side of Vale, so it would be a two hour flight to Beacon.

The Xen Family is an incredibly rich family but ever since the event, Itzal has gotten his mother's bank with the insurance of the school, which is about: two billion Lien credit. But since this is last day at his home, he prepared to sell it but he decided not to, but instead let his family assistant take care of the house while he was gone.

He agreed to the idea and decided to spend the next five years of his life in Beacon; hopefully it won't be too hard on him. He was pretty depressed right now and he just hoped that he could forget all the things that happened.

Itzal was currently sleeping, as of right now he always had bad night sleeps; he's lost his entire team and his family and friends. He always had nightmares of watching the school burn and hearing people scream in the background, it was pretty hard on him and all he could do was just cry to him-self silently.

Sarah, Itzal's house butler and assistant heard him from the next room, she felt terribly bad for him and if it was the least she could do, it was just to guide him and talk to him when he needed someone to talk to.

A few minutes later Itzal burst's out of his bed screaming, he always had nightmares but it was rare for him to sulk out loud, yet alone he screamed his sister and brother's name out loud into the night like a howling wolf at night.

Sarah heard his screams and got out of her bed and made her way to Itzal's room to try comfort him and assist him if he needed anything. But after a moment she made it to his bedroom, she as always slid the airlock door open by using her key card. She quietly proceeded into his room and took her seat next to him while trying not to wake him up. She watched him as he cried in his sleep. She carefully wiped the tears off his face but Itzal noticed it and jumped up immediately. "Sorry master, I did not mean to wake you."

"I-it's fine…"

"Bad night sleeps again sir?" she asked while wiping his tears away on his cheeks.

"You could say that… did I wake you up?" he asked as he got up to head off the kitchen to get something to eat, he didn't like making Sarah do it. Just for the simple reason that it didn't feel right and he always enjoyed doing stuff just for the feel of achieving something.

"I just heard you, thought I might check on you and see how you were doing." She explained as she let her master up.

"Sorry, just feels empty here in this big house… can you take care of it while I'm gone?"

"Um, yes… how long will you be gone for?"

"Five years… I'll transfer two million Lien to you for your trouble." He offered.

"Alright, but id happily do it for much less, can I bring the family over?"

"Sure, at least I'll have a house to come back to when I finish Beacon." He confirms and checks the time, it was currently 5:30AM and today he's leaving for Beacon 7:00AM Sharp. "I guess I should get ready, have my aircraft ready, I want to be there by 6:30." He orders while heading towards the shower to clean up.

Itzal mostly had cold showers, he didn't mind how cold it was in Vale, he was cold to the core already so he just had a cold shower and got dressed in his outfit he always wore. After he got changed, He headed towards his main hall where he stored his weapon behind an impenetrable incineration barrier what was only keyed to his DNA.

As he reached for his weapon he whispered blessings for himself and prayed for his mother silently, he still is wondering why her body was never found, even Itzal's brother and sister's bodies were nowhere to be found. This was odd, but he prayed for them every day, in that they found peace.

_Mother… I'll see you one day… Ash… Michael… I miss you guys so much; I wish you guys were still around… May the divines bless you all and may all of you find peace in the afterlife, I love you all dearly…_

He got up and stayed silent for a minute just to respect his family's passing. He also was pretty upset about losing his friends, all of them died while fleeing from Arcadia and he heard there was a monumental memorial being constructed at Arcadia to honour the fallen. He opened his eyes with a serious look on his face and reached into the barrier to retrieve his mother's legendary weapon that she herself had handed down to Itzal with her last breath.

As he griped it, the amulet he always wore the same one that his mother passed down to him too but at a young age. It started glowing brighter and brighter, he felt the energy surging around his chest and heart, he felt his aura increasing and he felt both stronger and faster.

He looked around and he could see perfectly at night, though his violet eyes were slightly glowing due to the aura in his body, it turned blood red once his dark aura took over. Itzal remembers little about his father, he was a Faunus and a powerful voice within the Faunus council, but he died when he went into battle against the Grimm. That day he heard was one of the most important days of both Faunus and Human cooperation, he heard his father was the one to bring the Human's and Faunus together to fight the Grimm, he was awarded the highest honour of Vytal amongst Faunus society and even was recognised as a hero amongst Human's too.

From what Itzal heard about his father, was that he was a hard man, proud to be a Faunus and was the last head master at Arcadia, but when he passed Angelica Xen took his spot. But Itzal had Faunus eyes, his body was normal and all but his eyes allowed him to see perfectly at night.

Getting back to Itzal's father; No one really remembers him no more and even few speak about him amongst the heroes of Vytal. But he did many good things when he was around, but died before Itzal could see his father. Itzal never knew his father and he always wondered 'what was he like?' but that doesn't matter anymore, Itzal didn't even know his real name sadly.

Itzal cleared his head and wiped his eyes free of any tears, today he would take the first step in for filling his mother's wish. He carried some of the cases of clothes and essentials to the airship, but his home assistances did the rest and would help moving them into beacon. The only thing Itzal carried was his weapon and a small brief case what contained a few books, some dust and a snack, that's if he got hungry.

He took his seat in the aircraft, it was a private aircraft. It had hidden dust Gatling guns and a few dozen air to air and air to ground HE missiles, yes it was armed just for the fact that of they were to come under fire, they had some firepower to defend them self's. But Itzal just looked out the window as they flew towards beacon, he saw the ruins of Arcadia and swore revenge for whoever planned the attack and lingered for the blood of them too.

He was alone in the aircraft, he saw multiple airship's making their way towards Beacon and he guessed it was the new students, but he had an idea, he remembered he had a rifle scope within the small craft and after a few seconds of looking around for one, he finally got it. He peered through his scope and he saw at least 30 students looking out the main view point but three stood out. A blonde girl with long and beautiful hair, a red hooded girl who pointed directly at Itzal's private jet and a raven hair girl, she was looking directly a another jet what looked like… oh he knew what the company was by the logo on their tail; the infamous Schnee dust company, but why were they heading for Beacon? He wondered but shrugged it off.

Then he saw a girl peering out, a white hair girl with long and elegant hair, she was currently looking at; what seemed to be a large Quarry next to a large Mansion, then he saw the landing pad logo, it was the Schnee dust Quarry, he guessed it was the so called famous heiress of the company Weiss Schnee.

He rolled his eyes and focused back on the last airship he was observing, he noticed a few people were pointing directly at him. He remembered he got one of the highest honours in all of Vale and after he ruined a scheme what was going to bring the kingdom to its knees, he was awarded with the honour of Thane of Vale. He also remembered his family logo on the tail of the aircraft he was traveling in and that everyone knew the Xen family, to Itzal he just sighed but it wasn't about any stress or anything, it was more depressing and sounded sadder.

_I'm that hero everyone loves… hooray… _

Half an hour later, after being cleared for landing, Itzal stepped out he sheathed his weapon and looked around casually, he knew his luggage would be in his room before tomorrow, so he just grabbed his brief case and headed off, but not before saying his thanks to Sarah.

"Before I go… I wanted to say thanks… thank you for everything you done for me Sarah."

Sarah smiles as she powers down the aircraft. "You're welcome master Itzal Xen, I wish you the best of luck and if you ever need anything, just give me a call." she explains while heading to the back of the aircraft to check a few things. The basic stuff, system checks and what not, stuff that Itzal didn't understand.

Itzal smiles and heads off, he was heading for the front of the school, the airships were still in landing procedures Itzal thought this would be the perfect time to kill some time while he waited for the students to arrive. Currently only a handful of veteran students wondered around the school, they looked at Itzal for a brief moment but break eye contact before anything happened.

After a while, Itzal finally found the perfect spot to read, he had a view of the front of the school and it looked impressive, back in Arcadia the buildings were well maintained and what not but it felt more cleaner in Beacon, though Itzal could clearly see decay from within Beacon's walls and gunshot holes from all the failed raids. But never the less it looked great, Beacon was beautiful but it was here that all the legendary and gifted Hunters come to study.

After a while of gazing at all the monuments around Beacon he opened his brief case and took out a book that he was reading. He heard the airlocks releasing from the doors on the airships as they landed. All the new faces walked towards the school and looking at its breath taking view, Itzal just ignored them and focused on his book.

After an hour of reading while sitting comfortably on the garden chair, Itzal noticed his black robes were tight, he loosen the wore armour plating under his robes just so he would be slightly more comfortable he also loosened his black scarf around his neck and checks his black sword, it was also a high recoil particle rifle cross over and was called the Blades of Harmony. He didn't like the name much, but he didn't change it, it was called Concordia in ancient text, but not many people knew that.

Everyone who walked past him just assumed Itzal to be a loner under that hood he wears while reading, so none of them bothered to try and socialise with him and this was the way Itzal liked it. But as he read something from within the story, he remembered his team mates and friends.

_I swear to protect the people who could not protect them self's not to let harm come to the innocent… this world is a cruel world, may those who souls lay in peace for what I am here to avenge them._

He sighs and remembers, who ever came from Arcadia was treated with a slightly more different approach, since he studied at one of the roughest, most dangerous and the most difficult school, he was put into a freelancer project, it means he should be alone, but if he chooses to be a part of a team, the relic he collects will judge that and he can decide to stay with them or not.

But after a while of thinking, he watched as the new students in the corner of his eye, he noticed a girl wearing a red hood and a bright yellow girl, the very same one from the airship he was observing from his aircraft. He shrugs as he watch them play with each other, they seemed cheerful and what not but he guessed he should probably mind his own business.

_Hm… they look new… but I guess I should mind my own business._

He decided not to think about the new students, so he continued reading, he loved the story with the man with two souls. But suddenly a thump in the air, the girl with the hood fell on this girl's luggage.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she demanded the girl with the red hood apologised and was nervous. "Sorry? Do you have any idea what kind of damage you could have caused?" she grabs the brief case off the hooded girl what contained dust "Gimmie that, this is dust. Mine and purified from the Schnee quarry. What are you brain dead. Dust! Fire, water, lightning… Ugh! Energy! Are you even listing to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?" a moment later of lectures, the girl with the hood sneezes creating an explosive infernal.

He watched as the bottle of dust flew through the air and landing next to this… young woman, she looked like a cat and she also was reading. Thinking for a moment, he decided to put his book down to calm the fray before this could turn ugly, so he got up and began walking his way towards the two girls who about to have a go at each other.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" The girl in the white hissed while the smoke was clearing.

"I'm really, really sorry!" the hooded girl said nervously while trying to keep her self together.

"Oh you complete dolt, what you even are doing here, aren't you a little young to be attending beacon?" the hooded girl began to get annoyed and angry. "This isn't your ordinary combat school; it's not just sparing and practicing! Were here to fight monsters, so watch where you're going!" she folded her arms and looked away in disgrace.

The girl with the hood tightened her fists and was about to smack some since into the girl who was taking it a bit too far. "Hey I said I was sorry princess!" the girl with the hood snapped back with an aggressive tone.

Before a brawl could break out, the women in the black and Itzal himself showed up and attempted to calm them down, but the women in the black had other plans though, but Itzal couldn't help but agree to what she said.

The women in the black interrupted the girl with the red hood; "It's Heiress actually… Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company; one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world…" she takes a moment before continuing. "The same company infamous for its controversial labour forces and questionable business partners…" she voiced with a since of disgrace within her voice. It was clear that she hated the Schnee dust company and couldn't care if they went bankrupt.

Weiss was in shock from what she just heard, she did not approve how she spoke of her family business and was about to punch someone in the face but choose not to, "How… the nerve of! Ugh!" she storms off walking away.

Itzal and Blake began walking away. But then he noticed she was reading the same book as him. "So… You're a woman who speaks her mind… I respect that, oh lovely book isn't it?" he asked.

She turned around to see Itzal; she was not the social type either sadly but neither was she rude. "Yeah… it's a nice book and I don't expect you to agree… so yeah…"

"What? Oh actually I totally agree, thanks to them; the Faunus has been flagged as freaks and rouge thieves, but actually were the ones that caused them to retaliate and I'm actually reading that book too at the moment."

"Oh… You actually think the Faunus are good people? " She asked but was in disbelief at what he said and she was never big on meeting new people, but she liked how he thought. "Oh and by the way, I'm Blake."

"I'm Itzal, and of course the Faunus are good people, but human's treat them like second classed citizens it's not fair… and the emotional stress they go though at school, like being teased by other's just because they're different… it's depressing." he asked, trying to sound social.

Blake gave Itzal a small smile, she found someone who agreed with her thoughts and it's nice knowing that people still look at the Faunus as real people. "I can't agree more… I watch as bullies get away with bullying and it just makes me want to bash their faces in, like seriously it's hard enough living in a human society, it's really not fair how they're treated." she was showing a real interest in the convocation they shared.

Itzal grinned as he saw Blake was taking an interest and listened carefully at what he said. "Yep, agreed. It's horrifying how they're treated and this talk about Faunus robbing trains for dust… at least the Faunus aren't slaving the humans to do their dirty work. Example 'Ehum' the _Schnee dust Company_…"

"Yeah, Faunus aren't animals, they're people who want to live amongst the human's" she adds.

"Well, back in Arcadia Faunus were treated with respect, some of the finest Faunus hunters and huntresses came from Arcadia and well, any bullying was a zero tolerance offence, so it was a long walk or expulsion."

Blake just looked shocked as he said he was from Arcadia "Wait, wait! You're actually Itzal Xen? I heard Arcadia fell and was destroyed…" She explains while stopping to take a good look at Itzal.

Itzal just looked down in sorrow and looked back up at Blake's amber eyes. "Yeah… I'm from Arcadia…" he looked at Blake's weapon and try's to change the subject to a happier subject. "Nice weapon… what is it?"

"Oh, it's a sword, it's called Gambol Shroud and it's a projectile too, what's your weapon called?" she asks while looking at Itzal's weapon.

"It's called The Blades of Harmony, it fires particles of dust and well…" he draws out his blade and looks at it for a while, while handing it to blade so she could check it out. "It belonged to my mother, she died when the creatures of grim slaughtered my friends and family and I'm all that's left." He said while sounding in sorrow.

"Oh, it's a beautiful blade, I'm sorry about your mother and friends." She tried to comfort him but he didn't need to be.

"Don't be, it's my fault; Ozpin accepted me because my mother was Arcadia's head master; he says I won't need a team, doesn't mean I can't try make friends… right?"

"Don't be so hard on yourself I'm sure you did everything you could." She added, trying to make him feel better. "Here you go." She hands back the sword.

"Thanks Blake… You're the first person I spoke to when I got here." He grinned and wondered. "Wait, you know where were heading?" he asked.

"I believe were heading to the main hall, I believe Ozpin had a briefing for us all, com'on lets go." She led the way and Itzal followed its nice having your first friends.

_This is gonna be an interesting day…_

* * *

**Notes: Itzal is part Faunus and he looks Human but his eyes are those of the Faunus. (His father was a Faunus hero.)**

**Blake becomes more attached to Itzal more slowly than before. (Decided I didn't like the rate at how Blake fell for Itzal) **


	2. Chapter II - Tales of the Night

**Disclaimers and Notes: Hope you guys like the changes and the expansions I made… Oh and I'm changing [RWBY: To the Ashes] to an M rating. Things are going to get fucked up pretty quickly with Ash, though this is her own prequel, because she will be playing a major role within [RWBY: Arcadia] so she deserves her own little plot.**

**But anyways, Major changes will include: Itzal explains what happen during Arcadia, spelling errors and much more.**

**Next Update: Chapter III will be slightly rewritten to seem a bit more interesting and more believable. Blake will come onto Itzal more slowly and will romance him somewhere in Chapter XIII. I'll Keep you guys up to date and expect a new chapter within a few days. [I AM REWRITING THE WHOLE SERIES] As always have a pleasant day… or night.**

* * *

**Chapter II – Nightfall 31/01/2053 [EXTENDED CUT + FEW CHANGES]**

After the briefing, Ozpin explained how their first mission will be to travel into the Emerald forest and to collect artefacts; he knew the artefacts decided who team he would be offered, but Ozpin told him personally he would not get one, if he didn't want one. But after a while of thinking and training he made his way to the barn room where all the students were sleeping. Currently the dorm rooms were off limits to first year students, but after the initiation they would be full students of beacon and be designated a room.

The reason why he was chosen not to be with any team but as a freelancer is because Ozpin read his report on him, he had an exceptional skill both with dust and melee combat, though Itzal was thinking a lot about earlier today, he met Blake and he enjoyed her company but he was never good with working with others; but he did make an exceptional combatant.

But after the briefing, he decided to head to the barn room to get some rest, he was pretty worn out from the days hard work and needed to rest, he had a big day ahead of him. During the time he was walking through the school he couldn't help but think of all that has happened though out his life so he would get this opportunity, his mother and all… but now he had a new friend, but he couldn't stop thinking about Blake. It's been so long since he had a friend and it's a refreshing feel.

After a few minutes of drifting off into his thoughts, he finally made it to the doors of the Barn room, he heard a few students sleeping and currently the lights were off. But something felt off… he slowly proceeded to the door and opened it slowly.

He walked into the room slowly something told him he wasn't alone, he felt someone waiting on the other side of the door and in preparation he prepared his reflexes and readied himself for anything. He walked into the room casually but then he saw an arm swung forward to grab him from the corner of his eye, he quickly ducked and elbowed the boy in the gut… wrong move, he didn't know he had full body armour and gasped in pain from hitting the intruder.

Itzal whelped in pain "OWE!" he quickly threw up a barrier to shield himself while he was holding his elbow in pain and to his surprise he heard bones crack and shortly after, the boy screamed in agony as well.

"Is that how you welcome people?" Itzal snapped at him, but he was still in pain.

Before he could reply a boy ran to him and assisted him up. "Cardin you alright man?"

The miniature fight woke up multiple people, including Blake as well as Weiss. Blake rolled her eyes and got up to help Itzal who was down and holding his elbow, but after a short amount of time, he recovered and Blake helped him up.

"Picking on new students again, Cardin?" She said while helping and inspecting Itzal's elbow.

"Little brat is lucky this time, he won't be so lucky next though!" He barked then walked away holding his bruised fist.

Itzal sat down next to Blake and Blake lit some Candles and got some medical equipment out of her bag. "Here, this should help." She handed him some strange potion.

Itzal looked at it inspecting it, he raised an eyebrow to why it was glowing, but he trusted his gut instinct and gobbled it up, it did the trick, his elbow recovered nearly instantly. "Thanks Blake… Talk about a rude welcome" He noticed Weiss was standing over him looking at him.

Weiss once again was annoyed and had her arms folded, she was ready to have a go at Itzal. "Do you know what time it is? What in the world are you doing making that much noise at this time!" she hissed.

"So you're upset because I woke you up? Weiss with all respect, I was only defending myself." he said softly while getting a book out of his bag.

"Still! You shouldn't make that much noise at this time!" she barked, but just noticed who she was talking to; she took a minute to inspect if it was really him. "Oh my god, your Itzal Xen!" she gasped with a grin coming across her face in excitement.

Itzal raised an eyebrow to seeing Weiss looking at him like he was some sort of celebrity; "Um… Yes, that's me, why do you ask?" he puts down his book on his lap and Blake was reading her book minding her own business.

"Ohmaigawd I'm actually talking to the Legendary Itzal Xen! Can I have your autograph?" Weiss squalled but still trying to stay quiet, but she wasn't Quiet enough, her convocation with Itzal woke up Yang and Ruby who were looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

Ruby got up in annoyance and looked around to see what the commotion was all about. "Ugh… what in the world…?" Ruby groaned in annoyance.

Yang was also woken up by Weiss; she gave Weiss a slight stare but turned her attention back to her sister. "Great… princess is going off about something again!" Yang groaned in annoyance while rubbing her eyes.

"Wait… I know that guy! He was there when I met Weiss this morning…" Ruby explained but to her surprise Yang got out of bed dragging her little sister as well.

Yang looked at the boy in the black robes as he chatted to Weiss quietly, "Really? Well let's go introduce our… wait a minute! That's Itzal Xen! The most famous student from the Arcadia and Vale's Thane!" she explained with excitement in her voice.

Ruby doubt her sister, but she took a look anyways, "You serious that's Itzal?" Ruby got her posture together and took a closer look at him "Oh my god! That's actually him!"

Yang got up and took her sister by the hand "Com'on lets go meet him!" Ruby protested but Yang dragged her along anyways.

After a moment, Itzal looked up, he was just talking to Weiss answering her questions and what not; but then he spotted Ruby and Yang making their way towards him. He sighs and prepares himself to answer a ton of questions about how he got his title and the story about Arcadia, though many people didn't know much about it, they just knew it was a slaughter fest.

While protesting and trying to loosen her sister's grip on her, Ruby noticed that Blake was next to Itzal; perhaps they share a small relationship, "Hey Blake!" Ruby calls, Blake just smiles abit then went back to reading her book.

"Helllloooo!" Yang sang to say hello to Itzal, Itzal looks at her then at Ruby. "My name is Yang and this is my little sister; Ruby!"

Ruby nods and smiles, nervously of course. She wasn't good on meeting new people "Hey!" she says; she noticed Weiss was giving her the death stare while she stood there.

"Um… Hey… I suppose…" Itzal looks at his book to try ignore the crowd.

Yang realises her attempts to socialise with Itzal were awkward "What are you doing?" Yang whispers to ruby while giving Itzal a grin.

"I don't know help me!" Ruby hiss while staying quiet.

"So what brings you to beacon?" Yang asks.

"I seek knowledge and wisdom." He responds with no emotion.

"Um… Itzal does everyone know you?" Blake asked.

"I don't know, all I did was save the city from a bunch of criminals who were bent on destroying it with their dust crystals… I don't know… I was just presented the highest honour in Vale…" he explains quickly and shaking his head at the same time.

"Hm… though I didn't know people would treat you as if a celebrity…" Blake just shrugs and puts her book down just to listen to Itzal's stories he was about to tell.

Itzal sighed and nodded. "Agreed, I'm not like special or anything, just some people look up to me as that so called hero everyone praises… I guess I should take some of the credit… I miss my family and friends though…" He explains with sorrow in his voice.

"What actually happened at Arcadia? Can you tell us?" Ruby asks while taking a seat next to the four girls who surrounded Itzal, Itzal shrugged. His mother use to tell him stories before he fell asleep, plus he had a lot of stories to tell.

Itzal just took a deep breath then started to explain. "Well alright… three months ago…"

* * *

**Arcadia Three months ago…**

Arcadia Citadel… The signal of hope in Vale… The beacon that shined knowledge to its students and it was the fortress that no one dared to attack, Arcadia was home to some of the most destructive weapons and best armour in all of Vytal.

The weapons that were stored in Arcadia were legendary weapons that many great warriors had a few of them used pure white crystals and these crystals are commonly called "hearts of nature" but they remain in top secret while the public just discards them as myths and legends of many tales in books.

The head master at Arcadia was Angelica Xen, she was amongst the best swordswoman in all of Vytal, she processes the gifts of the gods and her Aura is the most pure of them all and the most focused, but one day, she decided to hand her knowledge to her son. She finally decided to hand Itzal her own amulet, it glowed pure white and looked beautiful.

Angelica unhooked her necklace and the necklace glowed bright white as she unhooked it. Itzal looked at it, he was always fascinated by it and he wondered what kind of dust crystal it was, but his mother told him it was her heart. "Son, wear this amulet, think of it as a special gift, don't ever lose it, it will protect you." Angelica explained, then took a moment before explaining the rest. "And it, this belonged to your father; I hope you'll treat it with care." She finished.

Itzal hooked the amulet on, he felt a huge surge of energy from his aura, he felt like he was ready to take the world on and carry out his duties as his father did. "Thanks mother." He stood up and smiled then hugged his mother tightly.

"Itzal Xen, you have shown the following; Courage, skill, commitment, leadership and great skill with the sword, I Angelica Xen am pleased to announce you ready for passage." She phrased formally, it was Itzal's graduation from Arcadia, he was going to beacon in 2 years and he's already applied. "I Angelica Xen, summon you to Beacon Academy, congratulations… Son." She finished and smiled at her son; the school applaud loudly and cheered.

Itzal salutes and smiles, he finally finished Arcadia, he thought he would never see the day that he was so happy... It's almost been 12 years since he first began. But After the graduation he headed to his family dorm room, it was also his team, they were called Team ANGL.

"Hey Michael, how's training treating you?" he asked, but was totally ignored by his younger brother. "What about you Ash?"

Ash smiles at her brother who walked into the room, still dressed in his graduation gown, she was impressed that he graduated from Arcadia, "Oh its fine, I guess… congratulation on graduating and I think you're the youngest to do so." Ash replied happily, she was also a silent person, but much less social than Michael or Itzal.

Itzal knew Arcadia was a hard school to past, it was infamous for its strict rules and conditions and it was a nice surprise to Itzal that he actually pasted; "Thanks little sis." He replied and gave her a grin but then something exploded outside, there were screams and panic and the sound of dust being cast with the impacts ringing though the school.

"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS, WE ARE UNDERATTACK, I REPEAT WE ARE UNDERATTACK, PLEASE REMAIN CALM AND MOVE TO THE EXITS." The PA announcement played and then started looping with sirens going off in the back ground.

Itzal saw a giant beast flying towards his bedroom where his team held up, he only had a few seconds but he was already too late, "NEVERMORE!" He yelled as the beast's wings knocked out the supports from under their bedroom. The room started to tumble, the team jumped pillar to pillar landing on the roof where they found Angelica.

Angelica was fighting this huge beast, it was black, had glowing red eyes with red glowing fists wielding a huge sword, "Mother!" Itzal yelled while racing to aid his mother, he was rewarded by the beast sending him flying back towards the wall with a huge headache.

"Itzal, go!" Angelica screamed while deflecting a heavy blow, her aura was starting to fail; she was facing the Arch Grimm. "I said go Itzal, all of you go!" she yelled.

Michael did not want to leave his mother to die, so instead of running he too would fall by her side, "Were not leaving you!" Michael yelled back while charging forward with his spear drawn.

Ash drew her bow back and aimed carefully at the beasts eyes, "Nor am I!" she added unleashing a hail of arrows into the beast, the arrows exploded on contact inciting a hail of fireworks.

Itzal checked his data pad, he saw Angelica's aura on the red, meaning once it hits black, she would be easy to kill. He caught someone in his eye, a glowing figure; it looked like an expelled student. Then he noticed who it was… Crimson and she charged a powerful dust strike and was ready to take out Angelica.

"Mother look out!" Itzal screamed while rushing forward to intercept the dust bolt and to his surprise his weapon took the blow sending him flying towards the opposite wall and vaporising his sword.

"ITZAL!" she screamed while taking her focus off the beast, she finally made the mistake and she was rewarded with the beast's sword smacking her to the wall, her aura was now in the black, crimson took her shot and she lethally wounded her, but she kept strong, fighting with all her strength left. Moments later, she would channel the most destructive dust spell in all of Vytal; she just hopes she would get it right for the first time.

"Natures wraith in hand I summon the hands of hades to come to my aid, Kel Lelari Anvu!" she preached as she griped the forces of nature to bring destroy to the arch Grimm, she let lose, combining all the elements of dust into a powerful bright white beam what turned the Arch Grimm into white ashes instantly, then she smiled at Itzal with her last moments then collapsed to the fall.

"Itzal you take care of mother, we'll go after crimson!" Michael yelled while racing towards the wall where Crimson once stood and Ash raced after him as well.

"Mother!" he yelled while he turned his mother's face to his while drowning in his own tears.

"S-son… I'm… proud… of you… use… the… amulet… it'll keep you… safe… here… i… love you… so much…" She struggled to say, she raised her Blades of Harmony to her son. "T-take it… Go to beacon… find… Ozpin… an… b-bl…" she whispers then dies in Itzal's arms.

"Mother… mother!?" he yells while shaking his mother but she was already gone. "Mother… no… I love you too…" he whispers while taking her amulet and weapon. He didn't know what to do, but he knew he had to for fill his mother's wish. "I promise mom."

After a minute he decided to lay his mother's body to rest, while wiping his tears away. He decided to head after Michael and Ash, but they were nowhere to be found. Crimson was still killing the guards of the school and she looked at Itzal with a devilish grin than after jumping over the wall where she and a man Itzal has never seen before led her out of the school.

Itzal was running around the school, he saw dead everywhere, bodies burning from the fire what lit the school on fire and people screaming in agony while they fought the Grimm, most were students Itzal knew personally, he decided not to break down sobbing because now, he felt nothing, he felt how little he had. "Michael! Ash! Where are you?" he yelled out.

He made his way to the highest point in Arcadia and he just looked down at the school, once a place filled with life, now fallen Grimm and Arcadia guards laid everywhere, the buildings were mostly destroyed, everything looked burned and scorched, he couldn't believe the citadel in Vale was destroyed. His mother was dead, Vales brightest have fallen to the Grimm or crimson, he felt a cold chill race down his spine while he was tempted to take the short way down, but he knew he had to for fill his mother's wish.

**_IM COMING AFTER YOU CRIMSON! I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU NEXT TIME WE MEET! THERES NO MORE HONOUR IN IT, JUST OLD FASHION REVENGE!_**

"YOU HEAR ME CRIMSON! I'M COMING AFTER YOU!"

Itzal died down and started sobbing on the floor of the tower.

_One day… one day I'll see you again mom…_

* * *

Itzal explains his stories for about an hour now, but he knew they should take a rest. "Look, it's getting late perhaps we shall continue tomorrow or when we have time." He explains while putting his book away.

"Awh, can we hear one more story?" Ruby asked.

"No, it's far too late, I must rest, we have a mission tomorrow and it's… a pleasure to meet you all I suppose." He explains while smiling a bit.

"Yes, he's right; we all have a long day tomorrow." Blake adds while reaching for the candles to blow them out.

Itzal smiles at Blake and heads towards his bed where he will stay, surprisingly he was actually next to Blake. "Good night Blake, it was nice… talking and reading." He whispered as he pulled his blanket up to fall asleep.

She smiled "Good night, Itzal." She knew what was going through his mind, he seen it all, she knew he watched his friends die, his mother also died, she felt sorry for him but she felt strangely confortable around him. She guessed it was nothing, for now anyways…

* * *

**Notes: I hope you all like the extended cut, next chapter's extended cut will be here soon!**


	3. Chapter III - Initiation

**Chapter III – Initiation - 01/02/2053 [EXTENDED CUT + FIXES]**

It was early in the morning; Itzal looked around just to see who was awake. No one was awake, it was 4AM, Itzal decided to head down to the showers so he could wash up, then head to the training room to get ready for his mission into the emerald forest. He knew its suicide to go solo against the whole forest, but he knew only one person was crazy enough to do that… his sister.

He missed his sister a lot, he missed having a chat with her, Ashley is so cheerful, but due to recent events, he could only think what state she would be in right now, if she was still alive. Though the times he was sent out hunting with her, scared him… she was known to torture Grimm to death in the middle of the battlefield and even feast on them while they were still alive, but disabled.

Itzal remembered catching his sister in the act before, he was terrified by it. But it was her ability to convert all the blood and matter from within the beast into energy and therefore healing, plus it boosts her Aura and made her feel better. So Itzal just decided to live with it all his life, knowing his sister was a bit… special. Though even though she's crazy in many eyes, she's a wonderful person, she nearly died evacuating school at the age of 14, she valued lives of the people around her and would sacrifice everything to save them.

But Itzal couldn't stop thinking why there were multiple murders around Arcadia, all eaten alive and they all happen around the same time his sister vanished during the full moons. He didn't want to believe his sister was the cause of their deaths but it was hard thinking so. But to this day, those mysteries are still unsolved.

Itzal washed his face under runny water, his eyes glowed during night but he always told people it was just his aura. Though people believe him, but it was actually his Faunus background, but then he felt someone nearby, oh he knew the feeling. It was Blake, but why was she sneaking up to him? He shrugs and continues washing his eyes out.

"You know Blake, not many people can sneak up on me." He says quietly.

Blake just shrugs and smiles, she was just being playful but what could she do. "Oh darn! Well good morning."

"Good morning Blake." Itzal just sighs as bobs his head down, trying to clear his thoughts of his family and friends.

Blake noticed it and couldn't help but ask. "Hey, is something wrong?"

"I don't know… it's been hard living without my family and friends… I don't know… I miss them all I suppose…" he explains.

Blake couldn't help but feel sorry for him, he was only 17 but yet he's been through hell and back. "Yeah… I never knew my parents to and my friends just disappeared all the sudden too… I know what it like, to live alone and in solitude is."

"Is that what it's been like for you? I mean I live in a big house and all alone, sometimes I swear the souls of the house are tearing away at me bit by bit… If there's such thing as ghosts." He explains, while drying his face.

"Yeah… I use to live out in the forest alone before I came to beacon."

Itzal finally got his composure together and his mind was clear of any thoughts, for now anyways. "Well, I'll be in the training room if you need me, talk to you soon Blake."

"Later."

A few minutes later Itzal was putting his armour plating under his black robes and grabbed his weapon from the locker and saw Blake, she came out of the wash room and was putting her gear on. But then he saw Ruby, her and that scythe… he watched her as she cuddled it… odd he thought.

A moment later, Ruby made her way towards Itzal, immediately he knew she was going to ask about his weapon and what it actually was. "Hey Itzal, oh awesome weapon you have… can I look at it? Please?" Ruby begged while looking at his magical sword.

Itzal shrugs and hands her his sword. "Alright… just don't break it." Blake was still getting her arm bands together so she didn't mind her much.

Ruby inspected it and drew out the blade of the sword from its sheath where the dust was amplified into powerful spells. "This isn't a normal sword is it?" she asked.

"Well, it's actually a magical sword, the magical dust properties from the sheath, the sheath can also be used as a weapon too and it's a three part weapon; Blade, Magical dust spells, rifle... I don't know much about it sadly." He explained while taking his weapon and turning it into a throw able spear, the blade could spring trigger meaning it could be stored into a smaller sheath.

"Oh…" she stares at spear and shows her scythe off, it was impressive in Itzal's eyes and he also was fascinated by weapons. "I guess I did go a little overboard in designing it…" she explains.

"You built that?" He asks.

"Yeah, all students at signal forge their own weapons!" she explains. "Didn't you make yours?"

"No, when my mother passed away she handed me her weapon, she was the head master at Arcadia." He explained.

"Oh, well I like it, it's beautiful and the blade is shiny glowing with dust, I wonder how your mother made it." Asks while inspecting the runic markings on the sword, definitely magical and angelic in a way… she thought.

"I honestly don't know… but I believe it belonged to my father, he was a Patriarch amongst Vytal's ranks but died during the war." He explained.

"I see… your father was a Patriarch? You mean like a leader?" she asked getting a bit more curious about Itzal's mystery past.

"Well I might tell you another time, maybe when I know I can trust you." He smiled as he slid the last armour plating in place under his robes. But Blake got his attention as she just stood there waiting for Ruby to finish.

"Hey Itzal, want to go a few rounds?" Blake offered while smiling in a way.

"I guess, we do have some time to kill, alright Blake you're on, let's see if you're good with that thing." He teased then walked into the sparing room.

"Were not going to use real weapons, were gonna use wooden swords, I brought you one from the training armoury." Itzal didn't mind, he didn't want to hurt his new friend and she didn't too.

"Well, makes sense to me, don't want to kill each other by accident now do we?" he teased.

On the first round Blake won, she was quick that was for sure, she hit him down before he could counter attack, the second round went to Blake again, now she was getting cocky so Itzal decided to play abit more rough with his Dust skills, the third round he barely won, it was milliseconds off before Blake had time to counter attack, but the forth he decided to put all his skills to use, Blake attacked with a low strike and Itzal leap into the air using his dust skills to put up barriers do Blake could not hit him, she decided to leave a after image of herself slightly fooling Itzal in attacking the image instead of her.

"Smart, I never mastered that skill." He commented.

"I never have seen an assassin class use dust before either." She added.

They clashed again, this time their swords were holding each other back, he noticed Blake was pushing hard, he decide to lean and let the sword slip giving him a clean opportunity to go for a gut strike, he won that round and the final score was a draw, they decided to leave it on that.

"Your good, best sparing match I ever had in a while." Blake laughed, she enjoyed it, it was challenging and Blake loved a challenge.

"Yeah you're good too; I never went 2:2 before but, its fun just practicing I'm glad we didn't use our real weapons that would have ended badly for one of us." He joked while smiling; he's gone from an all shy guy to a calm person who was abit more confident now.

"Yeah, I'm also impressed by your reflexes and tactics; we should train together more often." She added, she was smiling and she was happy she had a few friends.

As a few minutes of chatting went by, the PA system started playing. "Would all first year students report to beacon cliff for Initiation, I repeat all first year students report to beacon cliff immediately."

"Guess we should go, com'on I heard there will be teams, I hope we're together." Blake said with a grin on her face.

"Perhaps Ozpin would let that, but I will have to be a freelancer for the duration of my time here, I can be a part of your team, but I will not be graded in your team… or perhaps Ozpin would let me." He explained.

* * *

A few minutes of chatting and making their way to the cliff they finally made it and Itzal had a chat with Ozpin but all he said was; 'We'll see.' He hopes Blake and him are on the same team together. But finally they were ready, everyone was standing on pads, Blake was at the far end and winked at Itzal, he was ready for his jump.

About one minute past and Itzal was shot into the air, he was tracking Blake and during his decent he watched and knew where Blake was about to land so he forced himself down landing spot on where Blake landed. Perfect landing, he landing within the trees and stood next to Blake, since they were now friends, he guesses she would be a perfect partner, well… at least someone who he can get along with.

Blake smiled and looked around. "Looks like were not the only ones alone here" she added.

"Heh, don't be so dramatic, it's nothing we can't handle." He said while looking around, he spotted an Ursa; "Heads up Blake, we got Ursa here." He explained then leaped into the air and caught the branch where he waited for the moment to strike. "Lure one I'll take it out quickly."

Blake nods and fires a shot into the Ursa, the Ursa charged towards Blake delivering brutal blows that missed, she was simply too quick. "NOW!" she yelled then Itzal hopped down taking the Ursa with him, the Ursa was killed in a single blow.

"He's down!" Itzal called, he readied his weapon ready to engage the second that spotted them then Blake charged forward delivering a series of lethal blows what cut the Ursa down in its path.

She sheafs her weapon and calls; "Two down!" while smiling and leaping into the tree branch to branch trying to get a flank on the Ursa.

Itzal saw two Ursa charging towards him and signals to Blake to take out the right one while he distracts the left one. "The right one Blake, I'll take the left one!" he orders.

Blake nods and hops down throwing her gambol shroud into the left Ursa's back killing it instantly. "Let's take this thing down!" she cries while leaping into the air using the ranged version of the Gambol shroud to dispatch the Ursa bit by bit, she was extremely lethal when she got the element of surprise but now that wisent a option.

Itzal empowers his sword with Dust properties and started casting barriers and ranged lightning bolts; "Setting up Barriers and resorting to dust attacks!" he explains while throwing multiple bolts at the Ursa to stun it in place.

Blake leaped into the branches to try get the Ursa's attention off her and attempts a surprise attack. "Going for the kill!" she yells out while leaping and stabbing the Ursa clean in the neck then decapitating it.

Itzal was impressed once again; "Clean kill Blake! Itzal announced.

"I guess we make an alright team." Blake teased.

"You did most the work, I merely distracted them, com'on let's take the stealth route." He leapt into the trees and snuck past most the monsters.

Blake stopped him and began to stalk Yang, she was heading towards two Ursa's and she thought she should help. "Yang is in for some trouble, we should help her." She explains while watching in stealth.

Itzal nods and charges his weapon with a charge of lightning dust. "Lead the way." He adds while waiting for the order.

Before long Yang checks the bush for her sister but instead she found two Ursa waiting in the brush; "Wait for it…" Blake whispers then she moves to the left Ursa what was about to charge but shortly after, Itzal moved in position too. "NOW!" she signalled then leaped decapitating the Ursa and killing it, instantly and Itzal cleanly cut the Ursa in two with his charged attack.

Yang just looks at the two with shock and simply says; "I could have taken them." She shrugs.

Both Blake and Itzal just simply smile to Yang. "Well, I guess were all working together now, one sec." Itzal charges a strange spell and launches it into the air what explodes in a burst of light.

Yang looks at the bright flash; she loved fireworks as a child. "Oh pretty fireworks!"

"It's not a firework; it's going to tell me where the objective is." He explained while focusing. "Com'on this way." He led the fastest route to the objective.

A few minutes later, Ursa's caught Itzal and Blake off guard, The Ursa was about to claw Blake, but Itzal took the hit and the Ursa drove its claws cleanly into Itzal's gut, his armoured plating protecting his most vital area's but never the less it still hurt. Blake saw what happen and gasped in shock but quickly responded to the situation by killing the Ursa quickly by throwing her projectile sword right into its spinal area, instantly killing and paralysing it.

Blake ran to Itzal's side who was still currently on the ground, he was weak but he knew how to stay alive, but now he was injured, "Itzal! Are you alright?" Blake gasped as she tried to think of something up to bandage his wounds.

"I'm fine… just need to keep moving…" Itzal said weakly though, but he kept strong and tore some cloth off his shirt to make it into a makeshift bandages, for now anyways… but Blake just gave him a few potions and hopes to god that'll keep him alive.

"Thanks… Blake…" he says while smiling, but he was still in pain, but he could cope with it, sadly he wasn't his sister, she would have shrugged it off and treated it as a scratch and a annoyance. But his aura wasn't that strong, it would take many more years till he finally realises his semblance.

_How the hell… does Ash treat this if a scratch? God this hurts so much!_ He thought as he got up.

"Com'on let's keep moving." Itzal announced while being helped up by Blake.

About half an hour later the three made it to the temple. It looked like a rock formation created eons ago… but he didn't mind, his mission was nearing its end and after this he could rest… he hoped.

Blake was walking with Itzal who was holding his wound, where the Ursa's claw hit him directly from taking a hit for Blake; "You sure you alright?" she asked.

Itzal focused his Aura in healing himself, he was sightly successful. "Ugh… (Cough cough) I'll be fine, I had worst… ugh! (Choking cough) I will be fine; it's going to take more than an Ursa to kill me, do you have any more healing potions?" He asked.

"Yeah I have a few left, thank you, for what you did earlier." She smiled and gave him more potions.

Itzal skulled them all up he was glowing with Aura power like he never seen before and to his surprise the wounds started to recover. "Com'on let's keep moving."

Yang points in a direction to alert the small unit. "Look I think we found the ruins!" she announces while running towards a crumbling ruin.

Blake examines the so called artefacts "Chess pieces?" she questions while looking around.

Itzal limps to a rock where he sat for abit, he was still in pain, his wounds were severe but it would take a lot more than that to put him down for good.

Blake takes her seat next to him and examined his wounds; she really hopes he would be fine. "How you holding up?" she asks while examining the deep gashes.

Itzal coughs and nods while smiling, he felt comfortable being there with Blake. "Heh, I'm fine, damn Ursa claws; how bad is it?" he asks.

She a medical kit where she stashed away when she would need it, she was currently cleaning the wounds to prevent infection and was dressing them up with bandages. "Bad, I'm worried about you but I know you'll be fine, we only known each other for a day; but I think I can safely call you a friend." She explains while stitching him up.

"Ouch!" He gasps while Blake applies some disinfectant. "Heh… I can call you a friend too Blake… you been a good friend so far..." He mumbles while trying to ignore the pain.

While Blake was helping Itzal out, Yang found that she was exploring the ruins and deciding what chess piece she wanted to take. "How about a cute little pony?" she held it high to show her team members.

Blake saw it first and she just smiled. "Sure" is all she had to say, not much but she was more worried about Itzal, she was minding her own business helping Itzal but then a loud screech then a girl screaming.

Yang was the first to ask; "Blake did you hear that? Some girl is in trouble!" she alerted.

Blake and Itzal were staring into the sky. "Com'on get up, we still have a mission to do." Blake explained while helping Itzal to his feet.

"Your right…" he got up grabbing his weapon and got up, in the corner of his eye he saw a boy flying towards the tree also a girl falling from the sky and to his surprise they actually ended saving each other by hitting each other in mid-flight.

Blake was looking at them both in the tree god struck "Did your sister just fall out of the sky?

Before Yang could respond an Ursa came crashing its way into the scene but something was off, then an explosion from behind the Ursa killed it, there was two people riding it!

"Did she just ride all the way here on an Ursa?" folding her arms waiting for the next strange thing to happen.

Then a loud thump in the air, sounds of trees getting trampled then boom a giant Death stalker came crashing in while chasing a young girl, wait he knew who she was. It was Pyrrha Nikos; she was famous for her high scores during the mystic regional cup.

Yet again Blake looked at her raising an eyebrow. "Did she just run all the way here with a death stalker on her tail?"

Yang finally decided she couldn't take it anymore. "Could everyone just chill out before something crazy happens again!" but Ruby was pointing at the air.

"Um Yang…" she was looking at Weiss who was still up on the Nevermore.

Blake takes a quick look and just blinks. "Well… She's gonna fall."

"She'll be fine." Ruby insures.

"She's falling." Ren added.

Itzal was just standing there in silence; he was surprise that the guy in the tree leaped to save Weiss. He saw they were gonna fall hard on the ground; he decided to cast a few light layer of dust barriers to try slow their fall and to his success it worked.

"Um… thanks." Weiss whispered. As she got up to walk to the group then the girl who was getting chased by the Death Stalker came flying towards the group.

"Great now we can all die together!" Yang said jokingly.

Then Ruby just charged carelessly to attack the death stalker, she was unsuccessful, unfortunately but began to retreat when she knew she couldn't take the stalker on to add to it, the Nevermore showed up raining piercing feathers on Ruby, to Itzal's surprise one actually got her cape, leaving her helplessly stuck.

"Ruby get out of there!" yang yelled, but then Weiss casted an ice barrier what froze the Death stalkers sting in place, she just saved Ruby.

Weiss was giving Ruby a Lecture while Itzal was loading a dust into his sword, he had a magical katana, similar to what Weiss used but more for melee combat then casting.

Blake was looking at the two then turned her attention back to Itzal "How you holding up, ready for another run?" Blake asked while smiling.

"Yeah, should be fun." Itzal said while getting up, ready to move out.

Weiss and Ruby came back, they seem more cheerful now. "Alright, everyone grab your objectives and head back to the cliffs, its better if we just avoid these creatures." Weiss explained.

"Run and live… that's something I can get behind." The boy said, Itzal wisent sure what his name is and wisent going to bother.

The teams grabbed their artefacts and began moving towards the cliffs as fast as they can but the Nevermore was following them and so was the death stalker, "On our six!" Itzal Alerted, almost instantly the death stalker comes crashing in.

"We got to move!" the boy explained he was now classified as Jaune.

Itzal folded his weapon into the rifle mode called Blinding Harmony then letting lose on the Death stalker with a barrage of energised dust bolts. Then the Death stalker went for a strike what was deflected by Blake assaulting the stalker with her katana and Saya.

Itzal got up and started retreating "Move!" Itzal yelled while tapping Pyrrha on the shoulder to retreat.

In the corner of his eye he spotted the Nevermore flying towards them and he was too late to move out of the way, resulting in him getting knocked off the bridge and falling to his death but he quickly used his dust skills to leap into the air just like what Weiss does. In a few moments he was on the side what Ruby and Yang was on.

When he got up he prepared a dust bombardment spell to attack the Nevermore with hopefully bringing it down, with a few moments of focusing his Aura and Spell knowledge he launched 6 heavy bombardment fire orbs, two missing and 4 directly hitting the beast on the head and most on the body, to his surprise the beast wobbled in flight. Then out of the smoke Blake came running though, she was assaulting the beast with several heavy blows to the beasts back and leaped off next to Itzal.

"How did you… never mind, com'on lets regroup with rest!" Itzal said.

Blake nodded and leaped towards Yang, Ruby and Weiss. Weiss was looking around and noticed how little their attacks were effecting the beast in flight. "None of this is working." Weiss said while inspecting the Stalker situation.

"Then let's hit it with everything we have!" Yang announced while readying her gauntlets.

Itzal nodded and prepared another heavy bombardment of this time Ice spells, this time he's hoping to bring the bird down though freezing it in mid-flight. Weiss was preparing a dust missile bombardment too. Eventually the five let loose on the beast delivering an endless hail of spells and bullets and fireballs, the Nevermore just soaked up the assault like it just took nothing, the ice spells missed but they were coming back, then they hit the nevermore on the body, but there was no effect!

The beast took out the supports that the five were standing on, sending them down but it would take more than that to kill them, they quickly made their way back up from the falling pillars, Ruby signalled an idea and Blake threw her pistol towards Yang what looked like they were making a slingshot, Itzal knew what they were doing and quickly followed their formation, he was going to amplify Weiss dust ability's in combining his and hers power together since she had a more effective dust weapon.

Yang took the bird down, but it was quickly recovering and Weiss charged forward freezing it in place, while charging back towards the makeshift giant slingshot. Itzal honed all his energy into Weiss who was directing it towards the Nevermore using Ruby as a projectile, moments later she fired and Itzal felt a huge surge of energy fading away from him and as a Result when combining weapons effectiveness to further amplify a stronger weapon, your body will take damage due to the discharge.

He collapsed out of exhaustion and just as he hit the floor breathing heavily Blake was by his side once again.

Blake ran towards Itzal retrieving her weapon as she landed. "Are you alright?" she asked while helping him up and setting him next to a fallen pillar.

"Just tired… did Ruby kill that thing?" he asked then feeling the wind of the Nevermore landing.

"Yeah, she killed it alright, com'on let's get you back to the school." She helped him up and they began their way back up the cliff, Itzal checked his pockets that he had the artefact, and to his surprise he did too, he collected a knight piece he was sure that they had something to do with the grouping system, so he decided to take the same type as Yang and Ruby.

* * *

An hour later, they made it back, it was a long day, Itzal received first aid as soon as he arrived and surprisingly his wounds were surprisingly very clean for an Ursa inflicted wound. He felt something special for Blake, he didn't know what to call it, but he just guessed it was from the fever he had.

No sooner a parade happened, to tell what team the students will be going to and what they will be called.

Ozpin was on the stage, team CRDL and JNPR were formed finally it came for team RWBY what was made up with Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang. He smiled to them and applauded them on the stage.

"Finally, one last student; Itzal Xen you have shown elite skills and courage when the people depended on you, also you collected the white knight piece; but you will be assigned to… Team RWBY for the next four years." He announced with chatter muttering from the crowd from confusion and whispers of hearing his name 'Is that Itzal Xen?' Itzal heard from the crowd. Finally they clapped wildly applauding the first freelancer Beacon has ever seen.

Ozpin takes a moment to look at the teams that stood in front of him and smiled briefly. "Looks like things are shaping to be an interesting year." Ozpin finished off then handed the microphone to Glynda Goodwitch who later dismissed the school.

After the debriefing, Itzal and the rest of team RWBY were in the cafeteria, they talked and ate together, but there was conflict in the group. Weiss didn't agree on how Ruby was leader, she was still annoyed by Ozpin's decision on making her leader… Though Itzal didn't mind Ruby as a leader, she made an exceptional leader. Her cheerful mood and never giving up attitude made her a valuable asset to morale. Everyone enjoyed having the young red hooded girl around, though she may be childish sometimes, during her initiation she has proven herself worthy on carrying the responsibility on leading the team into the abyss.

Itzal knew this and he wanted to ask her a few questions. "Hey Ruby, can I talk to you for a moment?" he called while excusing himself from the table.

Ruby was stressed, she was annoyed at Weiss for giving her a lecture and not giving her a chance to prove herself, but now that was her team mate. She can't hate her because she's being herself, but even Ruby gets stressed at times. "Sure, give me a minute…" she sighs and heads outside the cafeteria with Itzal. She just leans against the wall and sighs out of frustration.

Itzal knew what it felt like, to lead a team and to have them rebel against her. "Hey Ruby, I know it's hard, leading a team that is. But Ozpin picked you for a reason, he could have picked Weiss but instead he picked you and do you know what, I think you have what it takes to make this team great, just don't let snow angel get to you." Itzal then leaned against the wall beside her.

"Yeah I know… but it's difficult… Itzal I never been a team leader before, I don't know if I can…"

"Look Ruby, its talk like that what brings the teams morale down, But what I see in you; is what made me stay in the team, I see a cheerful girl giving 110% effort and never giving up… you're young and you still have a lot to learn." Itzal explained.

"Hm." Was all that Ruby could say.

"Com'on lets head back to the rest." Itzal then wondered back off to the rest, Ruby sighed again and followed behind.

After an hour of joking around and exchanging a few laughs and getting to know you stuff, they all decided to head back to their room and they were excited to have Itzal in their team, they expected a lot from him and what not, but he'll give his best, he always does.

_One long night ahead…_


	4. Chapter IV - Night Stories

**Notes: Sorry, i know i said i was going to change the romance speed but i'm gonna leave it the same. "shrugs" oh well i tried.**

* * *

**Chapter IV – Night stories - 01/02/2053 [EXTENDED CUT AND EDITED]**

After the team made it to their room Ruby was thrilled to have Itzal be a part of her team, but Itzal just shrugged. He knew she would make an exceptional leader.

"Oh my god I can't believe we have Itzal Xen on our team… Huh I guess I haven't formally introduced myself you." Weiss announced then went to shake Itzal's hand; "Weiss Schnee."

Itzal shook her hand politely. "Hey Weiss, I'm Itzal Xen and Ruby, you're team leader, I hope you can cope with that, it can get stressful." He chuckled.

"Oh, well… I'll try to be a good leader." Ruby said, insuring Itzal and unpacking her pillow from her bag.

"Guess we should get some sleep?" Itzal asked while unpacking his book and sitting at the table lighting a candle.

Ruby shrugged, but then she remembered "Oh what about that story you told us yesterday night?" she asked while smiling.

Itzal smiled and put his Book down. "Alright, guess we can talk about it."

Blake was interested in the story's Itzal told about his adventures with his mother and the Arcadia Academy, as a kid she always wanted to go to that Academy, it became legendary for its heroic stand against the creatures of Grimm and as a kid, Blake wanted to meet the teachers there and exchange knowledge.

"Tell us about your family." Blake asked.

Itzal thought about it for a bit, if he wanted to talk about it but he decided they should know a bit about his past.

* * *

**Two months ago…**

Itzal was walking around in Vales shopping centre; he looked around and thought to himself, what does it mean to serve? What does it mean to bring vengeance to your foes? He thought about it for a bit, but he never got his answer. But he thought about what his sister told him. '_Itzal, Vengeance and revenge are powerful motives and should not be followed lightly; you must be prepared to accept the consequences of your actions.'_ He remembers his sister saying something about what it means to serve.

_'What it means to serve, to serve your country, to serve your race. It means to devote yourself to a set of moral principles in which you are bound by. But would you ever go that far as in take your moral's to death? We'll see.' _

He sighs while he processes all his thoughts, he didn't know what to do, he was currently rock bottom, he wasn't broke but he didn't know why he should continue living on and on, but something kept on telling him, no matter how much he wanted to kill himself, think of what he had done to get this far, would he just give up? He wasn't one to give up though.

After a moment of thinking, he stumbles across an old abandon warehouse, a man walked by very quickly dropping a USB, Itzal then realised that the man was being chased by a battalion of AK140 bots, Itzal realised he was in trouble, he quickly went for cover as the bots started to open fire upon him, what was so bad about this data that he needed to die for it? Now that got him curious.

_Shit, shit, shit! Okay I know I have no weapon on me… what the hell… _

Itzal leap from cover to cover, as the Bot's fired upon him, he was able to get to a civilian car; he quickly opened the door and made the driver floor it. "Thanks… god I thought I was a goner."

The man looked in the back, he saw Itzal. He was speechless at what happened and pulled over to let Itzal out. "Um, why were they after you, are you a criminal?" he asked nervously.

"What? No I was out for a walk when those bots cut me off, hey can you drop me off here?" Itzal explains. "Thanks, here's something for your trouble." Itzal threw him a roll of Lien; it was about 25000 Lien, the average amount Itzal carries.

But after the getaway Itzal quickly made it to his home, where he plugged in the USB the man had dropped and what he saw was plans, attacks and bank transfers. "Jesus… looks at all those transactions… what in the world is the white fang doing with that much dust…" he whispers to himself.

He scanned though the files and made a backup on his scroll, he saw that the white fang were planning a massive attack on the castle Vale and was going to hit the Schnee dust company after. Itzal grabbed his weapon and seated himself back down scanning though the files once again. But one folder caught his eye. ARC-1003 POA he clicked on the folder, what revealed the plot behind Arcadia, this was the doing of a different organisation, not the white fang as he predicted. But he saw a woman, Crimson… she was planning the attacks on the school, but the recording cut there before a girl came up, the shadow's obscured her face so Itzal couldn't get any visual identification.

"Who are you…" he wondered while trying to enhance the image of the girl in the video, the video was clearly not in HD but it was a good source never the less. But one thing was for sure, the white fang were not behind the attack.

_Well one thing is for sure, whoever was behind the attack had connections, but why were the Grimm there? This doesn't make any sense…_

After an hour of research and investigating, Itzal knew were the next attacks was, it was on the dust storage facility. They were planning on destroying the facility and Itzal knew they were going to use Dust Havoc Explosives (Mini-nukes but it's a large red dust crystal) and to make things worse, he was running out of time, the attack has already began.

Itzal geared up quickly and ran to the garage, he had a bike ready and it was armed for pursued combat. He powered up the dust engine and floored it. It was a short journey and after he arrived he noticed the facility was guarded by experimental KB-350 bots, these bots were dangerous, sacrificing defence for firepower and speed and they all carried both melee and ranged weapons.

As soon as he peaked around the corner, the bots automatically detected him and started firing upon his position. Right now he had to fight his way out because his cover was slowly being chipped away by explosive rounds. He looked around for a advantage before his cover was useless, remarkably he noticed they were handling dust fuel rods, they were extremely reactive and will explode if subjected to enough force.

He quickly used his aura to transform his weapon into the particle rifle state, he quickly popped the corner while most of them reloaded and carefully lined up a shot directly for fuel rod. As soon as he pulled the trigger the rod exploded, incinerating the bots nearby and leaving a few critically damaged. He then jumped out of cover, he swore time slowed down as he jumped but he carefully picked off the left over bots from the explosion and one by one, they fell.

_Well that was easy…_ he thought then as he turned to open the door, more bots just came out, even more than before and this time Itzal had to make a quick getaway, otherwise he would be shredded to pieces, this time they were carrying heavy weapons such as portable Gatling guns and LMG's and to spice things up, they even brought a spider tank! _Well I guess I jinxed myself… shit… _He thought to himself while heading for the door.

Itzal managed to get away undetected and right now, he was in the white fang complex, he hopes the Vale police arrive soon, he's not gonna last long against this much firepower. Then he saw a Man, a tall man holding a Ninjato sword. He looked familiar, then a Black haired girl was walking beside him, she was in the dark and arguing with the Man who was holding the sword.

"We can't kill millions because they took our land away! It's not justice its murder!" she yelled.

"Why would you be defending those scrubs, they're our enemy's and they're the ones that took your parents away from you." He calmly replied, Itzal knew he was frustrated and he was a Faunus, he had horns on his head and wore a white fang mask, the girl did too, she walked out of the shadow revealing her violet cat ears, though Itzal couldn't understand why she wore monk robes…

"Because they're innocent, people like Ronald Schnee and Seth Morael are the people who caused us to be like this, we can't kill an entire kingdom of innocents though!" She snapped this time drawing her weapon out, ready to betray her former partner.

"You really think you have what it takes to betray your own race? Open your eyes look at them they look at us if we are monsters, freaks and abominations. You really think they'll treat you differently?" he asked, his tone growing angry and impatient.

"I'd rather be a freak then a murderer!" she screamed charging forward for an attack, but only to be thrown off by the man.

"Fine… if you want to fight, then I'll just have to kill you." He then grabbed the sword off the girl and threw it next to Itzal's feet; drawing his sword ready to finish her off sense she was helpless. She crawled back a bit to get away from him, but now it was Itzal's choice, would he save her and risk alerting the whole complex or would he leave her to her fate and sneak his way through the complex.

_Oh god damn it, I hope this doesn't come back to bite me in the ass…_he though while picking up the sword next to him and drawing his own sword. He sneaks up behind the man who was about to impel the helpless girl, he hopes the world would forgive him for killing one to save one. He spins around and drives his sword right into the Faunus's chest, closing his eyes while doing so and whispering a quick prayer.

The Faunus drops his weapon and collapsed as Itzal withdraws his sword from him. The body laid on the ground motionless, Itzal guessed he was dead and throws the girl her sword, it was a Black Katana, just a basic one, clearly no modifications to it. It even had a classic grip, but after a minute of inspecting her weapon, Itzal helped the helpless Faunus to her feet and handed her, her weapon.

Itzal takes her hand and smiles, "Hey… you alright? Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Thanks… I didn't want to fight him though… nor did I want him to die…"

Itzal couldn't help but feel a bit guilty about what just happened, but it was either that or she dying. "Sorry you had to witness that, but he was going to kill you if I hadn't stopped him."

"Yeah… I know, look we don't have much time, there's a 50 megaton bomb here and we need to defuse it and quick!" she explains.

"Alright, Com'on lead the way and let's do this quiet, I don't want the whole complex alerted."

"Good idea, Com'on I know where the bomb is located, its right above us and it shouldn't be too guarded." She then gave him the signal to follow and started leading the way.

After a few minutes of running and jumping they reached the room where the device was being held, the room was only guarded by a couple of bots but they were experimental bots. Itzal decided to look around for a way around them, without alerting the rest. These bots are designed to alert nearby bots if they were attacked or attacking, so Itzal had to take them out quickly. But he noticed they were standing in a straight line and could be an easy kill if he timed it perfectly.

"So what's the p-" the girl started but cut off from the sudden fire from Itzal's particle rifle, she looked over and there stood 4 bots, completely disabled and harmless. "That works too." She mutters under her breath while heading towards the bomb to defuse it.

Itzal kept a look out as she disarmed the bomb, they were lucky they had an hour before it went off and in a few moments, the girl had disabled it "You done?"

"Yeah… it wasn't too hard. I knew the disarm codes so it was a piece of cake." She shrugged.

"Well, I guess our work here is done, say what is y-" Itzal turns towards the bomb and she had vanished before he could finish his sentence. "Well I guess it was a pleasure working with you…" he mutters out loud, while disabling the trigger mechanism on the bomb so remote detonation wasn't possible.

_Well… mission well done…_

* * *

An hour had almost passed and Yang and Ruby went out to get something to eat and hang around with team JNPR, they wanted to see how they were doing and to listen to one of Nora's stories.

But back in the room, Blake was a tad bit nervous upon hearing the story, "Interesting story…"

Weiss enjoyed listening to stories and couldn't help but ask, "Did you ever find out who that girl was?"

"No, I didn't but I hope she's safe, it can get hard living as a Faunus." Itzal took a moment to look at Blake, they look similar… but Itzal can't really remember. "Blake, you sort of remind me of her, strange…" he shrugs then looks at the time.

"Um… I do?" Blake tried to hide her eyes behind her book in hoping that Itzal would just change the subject.

"Yeah, I swear I seen those eyes before." He chuckles a bit before continuing, "Her eyes were beautiful in the dark, I wish I got to know her."

"Huh… well thanks… um was that a compliment?" she asks.

"Oh, I was talking about that girl I met a few months ago, she was a Faunus with amber eyes, I still remember her face when I handed her weapon back." He slowly dozes off in his thoughts trying to remember what she looked like.

"You're attracted to the Faunus? Odd didn't expect you to be." Blake added.

"Wait what? No I mean… Well sort of, you know they're people in my eyes and well, they might not be accepting of human's but they're still people in my eyes and some of them tend to be beautiful." He said, while thinking.

Weiss looked at Itzal with a disgraced look; she didn't like the Faunus because of what they did to her family business, "The Faunus? Why would you be attached to them?" she asked while folding her arms.

"They're good people Weiss… just because they do a few wrongs doesn't mean they're bad people plus, we humans have done some pretty horrible things to them and it's no surprise we have organisations like White Fang who hate the humans." Itzal explained.

"Good people? The White Fang are a terrorist organisation and you're defending them!" Weiss snapped back while giving Itzal a glare.

"I wasn't defending anyone Weiss… I'm just defending a race that deserves better than they're getting. The White Fang in the other hand, well let's say I understand their motives."

"They're motives? They're a bunch of thieves, liars and murderers!" she shouted.

"Perhaps… but do you ever think, maybe they're just sick of being pushed around?"

"What do you mean pushed around? They steal my trains full of dust and murder innocents, I thought you knew better when you stopped them, but it seems that you just have a soft spot for the Faunus." She firmly explains.

"Look-"

"No!" she shouts back at him, while pushing her hand away, ready to have another go at Itzal. "You want to know why I hate the Faunus? It's because every day my father came back from work, he would come home furious after learning a train had been hijacked and stolen, millions of lien lost to those thieves and to top it all off, he was assassinated while doing a speech! You don't understand how painful it is watching your father bleed out on stage." She explains while tears start forming in her eyes.

"Yes… Ronald was a good man, he didn't deserve to have a death such as that, Weiss I understand your reasons and I am sorry." Itzal says while trying to comfort her.

Itzal tried to hug the crying girl and to his surprise she accepted and just hugged him back while crying in his chest. "N-no… I should be sorry… you were just trying to tell me where I was wrong… but the pain is just too much and I don't think I'll ever forgive the Faunus for what they did…"

"I understand Weiss and its okay to cry." He felt pretty bad for Weiss, he forgot her dad was killed on stage and made an example of, he wishes she didn't have to witness her father's death.

After a few minutes she stopped crying and wiped her tears off. Her story was pretty hard, she was alone sense the death of her father and she hated her mother and was glad she wasn't going to see her again for some time. But she was happy when she was in Itzal's embrace, even though they had a small argument, she still couldn't help but feel warm for once in her life.

"You alright?" he asks, Weiss didn't respond and just pulled him closer. "Um… Weiss?" he shakes her a bit, to see if she had fallen asleep.

Weiss didn't want to let go, it's been so long that someone has actually embraced her and she was starting to fall asleep on him, but reality snapped back when she heard the door slam open.

As the door opened, Ruby and Yang stood "WEISS?" Ruby gasps while looking at her.

Weiss opens her eyes to see she was holding Itzal close, Itzal was just looking at her with a slight confused expression, "AHH!" she gasps as she lets go quickly and takes a few steps backwards.

"Well… looks like snow angel scored." Yang laughed as she watched the terrified look on Weiss's face.

Weiss was embarrassed and had a shade of pink on her cheeks, "Oh god! I'm so sorry Itzal… I didn't mean to!"

"Um… it's fine…" he says with a slight shocked expression on his face.

Weiss rubbed her neck a bit then headed into the shower to clean up and get change for bed; she needed to get out of the room...

Itzal shrugged at what just happened and returned his attention to Blake who was just reading a book while Weiss and Itzal argued, she heard everything Weiss said and was a tad bit stiff from hearing her side of the story "Hey, what you reading?"

"Itzal… can I talk to you for a moment? Somewhere private." She asks while putting her book down.

"Sure… lead the way."

* * *

Blake hops out of bed and puts her shoes on and after a few minutes of walking, she then led Itzal all the way up to the roofs. "I know who you are Itzal." She says while looking directly into his eyes.

"Um… what do you mean?" He asks.

"You're eyes…"

"What about them?" he knew he was a Faunus, but no one would really see them in less they took a very close look.

"They're Fauna." She says blatantly.

"What? No, they're normal it's just my aura…"

Blake just rolled her eyes to his bad lie, "Really? Not what I heard, your father was a hero amongst the Faunus, I've read all about him, Umm… patriarch Xen?"

Itzal sighs and gives up on hiding his Fauna heritage. "Fine, so what if they're Fauna?" he shrugs.

"Oh, so you're secretly a Faunus… interesting…"

Itzal saw her bow twitch and raised an eyebrow in confusing. "Your bow tie… did it just Twitch?" he asks a tad bit confused at what he just saw.

"Um… no, I think you're just seeing things."

Itzal folded his arms and looked at her, he knew something wasn't right. Why did she always wear a bow tie in the first place? "oh really? Prove it then, take off your bow tie."

"I'm serious its nothing and I don't want to take it off!"

"Hm…" Itzal leapt forward too fast for her to see and with one single motion snatched off the bowtie off her head.

"HEY!" she yelled while covering the top of her head up with her hands. "GIVE IT BACK!" she demanded.

Itzal chuckled as he saw Blake's violet cat ears, they looked cute on her, "Oh… so the secrets out, Blake the secret Faunus." Itzal teased.

"Com'on that's just cruel…"

"Oh fine, here." He hands back her black ribbon and smiles. But then he realised who that girl was… "Wait… you're the one from-" Blake immediately cuts him off.

"Yeah… sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

"So you're Blake… um…" he immediately blushes a bit, he remembers from what he said earlier.

Blake fixes her bowtie up and just smiles "Yeah, so you think I have beautiful eyes eh?"

Itzal shrugs and nods. "Yeah, you do and those ears just make you look even more beautiful."

"Oh… you really think so?"

"Yeah why not, I mean cute cat ears and those eyes; I think your perfect in my eyes."

That meant allot to Blake, she wisent alone now, she had a friend, someone who she could depend on and someone who fought like her, they had a lot in common and she was glad he was a part of her team. Blake smiles at Itzal but she also felt a special tie to Itzal but tried her best not to show it. "Thanks, that means a lot to me."

After a few minutes of exchanging compliments and talking about each other's past they felt like they were growing closer to each other, the breeze was cold and that was how Itzal liked it, Blake didn't mind much.

"So you were the one doing the heist on the Schnee train?" Itzal laughed while laughing quietly.

"Yeah, I and my master were raiding it for the dust weapons they had, we wanted to destroy them, but I ended up leaving my master and that's how I got here." Blake explained.

"Wait, who was that I killed?" he asked.

"My master, well you did what you had to do." She explained.

He knew he should probably change the subject. "Oh I see, hey you like books right?" He laughed.

Blake was a tad bit confused to his question, "Um?"

"Ninja's of love' ring any bells?" he teased.

"Shut up, you read it too!" she joked.

"What can I say? It's a good book…" he smiled then the two were drawing closer to each other they closed their eyes in till their lips met, this was the first time Itzal had ever kissed anyone and surprisingly he did well for the first time.

The two kissed on the roof for a few minutes then broke for air, Blake was a tad bit cold and just pulled Itzal closer to her to warm her up a tad bit, but she was warm from her first kiss with him, she guessed that was the feeling, it was love.

After spending an hour on the roof, Blake and Itzal both made it back to the dorms, Itzal had a slight grin on his face and so did Blake. They opened the door and found Weiss snoozing away in her bed and Ruby and Yang both out cold… in the same bed. "Um, I guess that's what siblings do…" Blake whispers while chuckling a little.

After giving Blake a kiss and a hug, he crawled into his bed whispering 'Goodnight' to Blake. He smiled and quickly diffed off asleep.

_I guess I'm not alone after all…_


	5. Chapter V - First Class

**Chapter V – First Class - 2/02/2053**

Somewhere in Itzal's Head – Master Angelica Xen - ##/##/####

As Itzal slept, he had many nightmares of his mother and Arcadia but he also feared himself, he processes the Blades of Harmony formally owned by his mother it wasn't a normal sword, it could imitate a Rifle, spear, sword, magical sword and its sheath has a secondary handle and a single sided blade. It was a Melee, Dual Wielding, ranged and dust classed weapon.

There were images of the school on fire, creatures of Grimm everywhere, the students fought and fell and I was fighting Arch Grimm, a dark titan. My mother was killed by the Arch Grimm and I swore to avenge her death, she sacrificed herself to save the city and I swear I will protect who need protecting.

"Itzal… Your safe… i… love you…" a voice whispered.

Itzal knew the voice it was his mother Angelica "Mother! Where are you?"

"I'm in your heart, we can talk here when you are asleep, I'm so proud of you sweetie…" she whispered then an image popped up in front of Itzal, it was his mother standing there holding her Blades of Harmony.

Itzal smiled and tears started to drip from his eyes one by one; "Mother… I missed you so much…"

"I know sweetie, I know, Blake is a good woman treat her good, she loves you, you know." His mother said then her image started to fade; "I can't stay for long, I can only do so much, sweetie good luck, hopefully we'll talk again." The image started to walk away, then eventually disappearing into the darkness.

"No wait!" he reached out but something was pulling him back.

Vale – Beacon Academy – team RWBY's room – 02/02/2053

He swung up from bed covered in sweat; "Mother!" he gasped and breathing heavily, he wiped away the sweat from his face. Looking at an image of his mother in a white dress, tears started dropping from his eyes, did he just see the Ghost of his mother or was it just him imagining stuff? He didn't know.

It was 4:55AM, he got out of bed and got a towel and his uniform, he was going for a shower, he needed a good cleanse from that, he was always a depressed person but he has Blake now, he's happy compared with before. Half an hour later he returned to his Team room, he was shirtless examining the scars on his chest and all but he felt a warm hand wrap around his back, it was Blake.

"You're up early." He said while sitting there, thinking of his mother.

"I could say the same for you, had a nightmare?" she asked.

"No, just was dreaming about my mother, she says she's proud of me and I should take care of you, what I will, I'll always have your back Blake." He smiles. "I'm gonna lay down for a bit." Lying down, Blake joins him she was happy to have someone.

"You know, you're the first person I actually felt a strong bond to." Blake explained.

"Yeah, same here; I've been through so much already."

"You never had a girlfriend before?" she asked, she was surprise, Itzal Xen was famous amongst the girls though out Vale.

"Yeah, I prefer to work alone, but when I met you well that changed. Seems like i just forgot about being all lone wolf and all." he explained.

"Heh, well I'm a quiet person, guess I'm not so quiet around you, that's a good thing right?"

Itzal smiled and embraced her he loved doing that, Blake was warm and soft and she had a wonderful personality with a nice body too. "I love spending time with you, I really do."

"As do I Itzal, hey I guess I got to take a shower and get changed, so I'll be right back in about 20 minutes." She got up and kissed him on the cheek then grabbed her towel to head for the shower.

"Alright, guess I should get changed too." He added.

Blake smiled as she walked out of the room, she couldn't believe she kissed him still; she hasn't kissed anyone in so long.

After 30 minutes Ruby and Yang finally woke up, they found Itzal reading his book as he always did and Blake was studying old books what looked somewhat ancient or he suspected it was a book of techniques.

"What you reading?" he asked.

"Oh, it's just my parents, I haven't seen them in so long and they left me when I was a young age." She explained.

"That's rough; I couldn't imagine what it's like growing up alone… I mean at lease I knew my mother for a while… My father died during the war."

Blake sighs, she never remembered her mother or father and it was depressing to her. "Yeah I wish I knew them, I'm sorry to hear about your father and all."

"I'm sure they love you, all you got to do is hope, my mother is gone but I know she still loves me."

Blake didn't believe in an afterlife, but she knew he was only trying to comfort her. "Yeah I hope, want to hit the training room?"

Itzal shrugs, he didn't mind going one on one against Blake, she a skilled capable young woman, he respected that. "You're on!" he laughed walking with her chatting about things they have in common.

"Next match up, Blake Belladonna versus Itzal Xen, please make your way up to the arena." The PA system announced. Itzal and Blake drew their weapons; they weren't their real weapons they were so they didn't kill each other by accident.

"Ready?" Itzal asked while smiling.

"Could ask you the same one again." She said while smiling and lunging forward leaving an image of her behind tricking Itzal then took a clean hit to Itzal's back.

"Round to; Blake Belladonna, beginning Round two." The PA system announced.

"Getting abit slow there Itzal…" Blake teased while giggling abit.

"Well, just getting warmed up." He explained while readying his weapon.

"BEGIN!"

Blake leaps into the air while leaving a smoke cloud behind to attack Itzal by surprise, but as soon as she put up the cloud he warded a barrier of pure energy to deflect a few incoming strikes with his none lethal dust skills.

"Hey that's cheating!" Blake teased from standing a distance away.

"Heh, I'll not to use the barriers too much." He smiled while lunging forward for a strike what missed than he froze, images started to flood his mind, than he just collapsed on the spot.

Blake was confused what just happened, she panicked for a bit, but noticed he was like, sleeping, he was breathing and all.

Meanwhile in Itzal's head; the images were of his mother who fought with the Blades of Harmony.

"Son, the secret to the Blades of Harmony lie in its Blinding Harmony form, a form where even time and light slow down to your will." Angelica explained then images stated flashing of the weapon and how it works.

His eyes started opening and he saw Blake shaking him, "Itzal! Itzal wake up!"

"Ugh… my head, what was that?" he mumbled while rubbing his head, he looked at his dust gauge on his arm and checked his amulet.

"Um… is your amulet met to be glowing white?" Blake asked while examining Itzal's amulet.

"Hm, it's met to be glowing yellow, can you give me my weapon?" he asks, to his surprise Blake had his weapon by her side, she quickly handed him his weapon.

"Hm… My mother told me something… Blinding light… she said." Itzal got up and triggered the mode that his mother told him, everything sounded deep, his field of view increased and he watched the gauge on his dust meter go down slowly, then he released the mode. "WHOA!" he gasped.

Blake looked at him with confusion on her face. "How… what… ah?" she gasped scratching her head.

"I don't know… Blake can u fire a few shots, I want to see if I can cut them out of the air." He asked.

"Um, alright…" she said then transforming her Gambol Shroud into a pistol; she pointed the pistol at the wall and unloaded 3 rounds.

As she fired Itzal activated his Blinding light ability and cut the shells out of the air then when he reached to turn the ability off the dust ran out sending him back to reality's speed. "Well that was fun."

"Itzal that's an amazing ability… how do you do that?" she asked.

"I think it's the weapon, it's not me, though I think I can replicate it if I have enough time, you know to attach to your weapon." He explained while loading a new canister of dust into his dust reserves on the sheath of the weapon.

"Crap its 8:30, we got to head back to the others, guess I'll get started on your weapon modifications as a side project." He smiles while heading back.

The two made it back to the room, Itzal was still confused how he knew how to use the special ability of the weapon, did he really see his mother telling him things or was it him hallucinating? Never the less he decided not to think about it, he promised Blake he would upgrade her weapon to incorporate that ability but he was thinking of ideas.

_Hm… the clips for a dust mount… and mount the mod inside her blade, possibly. Yeah I think that would be a great idea._

When the two got back, Blake, Ruby, Yang forgot they had to unpack, and Itzal remembered he had to unpack too, Weiss was still asleep but Ruby wanted to leave her to sleep.

"So what did you two do?" Yang asked.

Blake was tired, she stayed up fairly late and she was slightly moody "Training." Blake responded coldly.

Yang looked played with her hair a little, she didn't know how to talk to her, Blake was always the quiet girl around her; "Oh, so early?"

"Yep, Itzal's found out his weapon possesses super ability's, like… I don't know what it's called; he just calls it Blinding Light." She explains.

"Oh what does it do?"

"Makes him move quick… really quick, but it drains his dust pretty quickly." Blake explained while grabbing her gear.

Ruby and Itzal were chatting, they seem pretty happy Yang would guess they're talking about weapons.

"Ruby, don't worry about what Weiss thinks, you're a good leader, hell you took out that nevermore and made it look easy in the process." Itzal explained while grabbing his stuff from the locker.

"You really think I make a good leader?"

"Why not, your confident aren't you and try your absolute best in situations?"

"Yeah I try, but I don't know about the leader part, Weiss thinks-" Itzal interrupts her.

"Don't worry about what Weiss thinks Ruby, you're a good leader, don't ever think you're not, Ozpin made the right decision on making you leader." He explained while checking his weapon.

He continued to talk to Ruby and comfort her of her fears of thinking she's not a good leader but something strange caught his eye, he spotted something heading towards him, it was a hard ball. In response immediately he activated his blinding light ability and caught the ball in mid-air then threw it back at Cardin locker who threw it, since he was moving about 1000x faster than them, the ball would kill him if it hit him directly.

Moments later he deactivated the ability and was rewarded of a loud bang from his locker and a hole clean through the wall, in response he acted casually and continued to talk to Ruby as if nothing happened.

"What the hell was that?" Ruby asked as if confused what just happened.

"I don't know; guess Cardin punched a hole in the school wall." He laughed and chuckled.

"No, how did… you slowed time down for yourself didn't you?" she questioned.

"Yeah, I can slow time down by a drastic amount, wish I could stop time that would be neat."

"Well that's nothing I have ever seen before… I have never seen any weapon that could slow time down itself…" she explained.

"Want to see what it looks like?" Itzal offered.

"Um… sure, what do I do?" she asked.

"Well let me rest my hand on your shoulder." he explains and rests his hand on her shoulder while activating the Blinding Light ability.

Ruby was looking at everyone, they looked frozen but they were just moving slow and her field of view increased dramatically, but sadly she couldn't move if Itzal hand isn't touching her, the effect would end immediately. Then the effect dies off, Ruby was back in reality speed.

"Wow… that's so cool!" she said in an excited voice.

"Com'on lets head back to the room, Weiss is probably awake." He explains.

After the team makes it back to the room, Weiss was awake, she was getting into her uniform, she didn't mind that Itzal was there, she just had a shower so her hair was wet and all. After a few minutes of chatting, the team decided to unpack their belonging, Blake had a large bag too and after holding it up off the ground, it spilled all over the floor.

"Looks like we have to unpack and… clean." Blake said with frustration.

Itzal looked at the time; it was 8:40AM. The team quickly unpacked their stuff and made a few decorations around the room, such as paintings and posters and books. Itzal hang up a picture of his mother, she was one of the most skilled sword wielders of Vale or if not the world, he loved her and he also missed her touch.

"That your mother?" Blake asked while putting her books on the shelf.

"Yeah" he responded.

"She looks nice and I heard of Angelica Xen, my master, Adam feared her, he said she was amongst the best dual wielders on Vale." Blake explained while smiling.

Itzal looked up at her; he knew who Adam was, "Really? What happen to Adam, I heard he was infamous for his raids on the Schnee dust company, one of his raids failed, the reports say the AK bots stopped him and his invader, but no bodies were recovered…" he explained.

"Oh, that was 4 months ago, I was a part of that raid, don't tell Weiss though."

He looked at her confused and scratching his head, "Really? Why were you guys trying to blow up that train? What was he after?"

"He was after a dust crystal, he said it glows pure white and processes the power to…" she stopped then looked at Itzal's amulet.

He noticed she was staring at him but he didn't know why, "To?"

"Slow down time… they were fragments of the beginning… That amulet, it glows pure white doesn't it?" she asked.

He rose an eyebrow and looked at her, "Yeah. Hey wait, are you saying this amulet was what Adam was after?" he questioned.

"Possibly, you never know; who gave it to you?"

"Um… my mother, when we were in Arcadia, she was going up against her final foe, the Arch Grimm, she gave me it and said; it will save you, keep it safe and eventually you'll unlock its secrets.' She said, I remember it clearly" he explained.

"I see, I guess it's no surprise that one of the ability's is to use dust as a time warp." She explained while getting an old book out; the books title was; Myths and Legends of dust, she flipped to a page with a white crystal and an amulet what looked exactly like Itzal's. "It says here, the necklace you are wearing can do the following; Slow time down, grant eternalness for a brief moment, invisibility and telekinesis, but no one knows how to unlock them, I guess you found out how to unlock one…" she explained and still baffled of what she was reading.

Itzal didn't know what to believe, did he really have an amulet from the god or was it a fake and he just knew how to use it. "Can you look up Blades of harmony?" he requested.

"Yeah, I'm on that page, it says; The Blades of Harmony is a pair of two swords, the sheath; Dark Harmony was a blade itself and in cased was another blade called Blinding Harmony, the weapon is currently impossible to recreate and only one exists owned by Angelica Xen, the blades were extremely powerful dust weapons, they had the power to manipulate time and its surroundings and is only the weapon in existence what could kill an Arch Grimm." She finished for a breath.

"Wow… my mother told me this was her weapon that she made…" Itzal said still baffled.

"I couldn't blame her for handing her weapon down to you, I think it was a good idea to hide the weapon, but the sword looks different, it's more industrial looking now instead of mystical silver and gold, but if u take a good look at it, I think you could tell its more than that." She explained, though Ruby and Yang were finished decorating, the room looked wonderful.

Itzal looked at his watch; it said 8:55AM, he wondered, didn't they have a class at 9:00?

"Good job team, alright our next order of business is… Classes, we have a few classes today; at 9:00 we have…" Weiss interrupts Ruby before she could finish.

"Wait did you say 9:00? Its 8:55 you daunts!" Weiss rushed out with her books and pen.

Ruby knew she was late and rushed after Weiss, "um, to class!" Ruby announced while rushing after Weiss.

Shortly after, the whole team and team JNPR were heading for class. Before long they made it, Itzal took his seat next to Blake and Weiss. The teacher Professor Port was giving them a lecture about being huntsmen and huntresses.

"Okay, being a huntsmen or a huntress involves protecting and always risking your life, for the people who cannot protect them self's, if you're wondering, the whole world! Now let me tell you of a story a young handsome man… Me!" the professor continued to talk about his life as a huntsmen and how he hunted the Grimm.

Itzal was bored off his mind, he was listening to Ruby who was mocking the professor with drawings and what not, Weiss looked serious, she was not happy that Ruby was the team captain, Ruby continued to go on and on, after a while Weiss was shaking in anger ready to punch someone.

"You okay Weiss?" Itzal whispered.

"I'm fine, it's just our leader." She explained, finally the professor asked for a student to fight a Grimm. Weiss and Itzal raised their hands.

"You there, step right up and face your horror." The professor was pointing at Itzal and grabbed his Blunder axe.

"Good luck." Weiss whispered, she liked him, he was always nice around her but she knew he was interested in Blake, a moment later Itzal was up on the stage, waiting.

The team was sitting at the desk, they knew the bore had no chance against Itzal, but they wished him luck. "Fight well!" Blake encouraged while waving a small team RWBY flag.

"Get ready…. Begin!" the professor swung his axe down cutting the lock clean off and out of the dark cage a Grimm bore came dashing out.

Itzal knew he had to use everything he knew to kill it, his mother told him, the key to fighting is avoid fighting all together, but if you have to, kill them as quickly as you can. As the bore charged at him, he prepared a barrier that will stop the bore in its tracks if it hits it, after the bore stunned itself for a brief moment Itzal than he smacked the bore in the side of the cheek bone with the end of his sword hilt what stunned it then he activated his Blinding light ability, then dashed forward unsheathing his Blinding Harmony to deliver a powerful upwards strike to the bores neck cleanly decapitating it, then sheathing quickly then he deactivated his ability to avoid further unnecessary dust usage.

After Itzal killed the beast whispers began playing in the crowd, then a cheer erupted from the class. He heard a student yell "That was so awesome!" then another student said "He made that look too easy."

"Well done! Well done indeed, it looks like we are in fact in the presents of true huntsmen in training." The professor applaud. "I may say, that must be the fastest kill I have ever seen, I'm afraid that's all we have time for, class dismissed!"

Itzal walked out, Blake told him that she would be hanging with Yang for a while so it left him time to be alone but he noticed Weiss and Ruby having a small argument in the hall when he walked out, he walked over to see what all the fuss was all about and not to his surprise and it was Weiss that went off at Ruby.

"Oh you're such a child; I just don't understand why you're team captain!" Weiss hissed.

"Weiss where is this coming from, I though you believe in acting as a team!" she explained while looking down.

"Not a team led by you." She said then walked out to get some fresh air.

Itzal arrived, Weiss just walked away, leaving Ruby alone. "Hey Ruby, I'll talk to her and don't worry you're doing great, don't be discouraged." Itzal explained, then heading after Weiss to have a chat with her.

"Hey Weiss." He greeted, she was annoyed but she didn't mind Itzal, she was thinking that Itzal would make a better captain than her.

"Hey… Nice job on the bore, I never seen anyone take one out so easily, I enjoyed watching it." She explained.

"What's bothering you?" he asked.

She sighed, she didn't know how to explain it, but she just said what came to her mind. "Well… I think I should have been leader of the team."

"You really think so, then why didn't Ozpin pick you?" he asked.

"I don't know… but she acted like a child in the forest!"

"You know, I know what it's like to have everything handed to you, then you get declined one thing, it's frustrating."

"What do you mean?" she didn't know what he meant.

"I'm saying give her a chance, be nice to her and be not the best leader, but the best person you can be, be accepting and forgive her too. Weiss you're a young capable girl so hone your skills and perfect your techniques; I have faith in you, but forgive others for their mistakes." He explained.

Weiss smiles and nods; "Thanks, I know I can be, rough sometime… glad you haven't judged me on it yet."

"No problem, I'm just taking care of my team mates." He said while smiling. "Good luck with your next class."

"Take care Itzal." She whispered to herself.

A moment later, Itzal was heading to his next class then Ozpin interrupted him. "Yes professor?"

"You're making quite a crowd for yourself, is there anything I should know about Ms Belladonna, I respect honest answers Itzal." The professor asked.

"Um… Yes professor, were close to each other, but it's a good thing, she keeps me motivated and always picks me up when I'm at my lowest." He explained.

"I see, very well you are a young adult, I guess this shouldn't be a big surprise; you were honest with me and so you may stay in team RWBY, but there is also one other thing." He took a second to bring up videos of his last performance in last class. "I see you have a high combat score, I have never seen any student kill a boar with such little trouble, this proves you are above the average level of any student, I am impressed Itzal, your mother taught you well." He complimented.

"Yeah, I guess I did make it look easy…" Itzal said uneasy, he knew he couldn't have done it without his mother's ability's and gifts.

"Very well, I guess I shouldn't keep you for your next class, dismissed." Ozpin said while smiling.

_Man this is going to be a long day… I just hope Ruby and Weiss resolve their conflict soon._


	6. Chapter VI - The Shadows of Bullies

**Chapter VI – The Shadows of bullies - 12/03/2053**

After a few weeks Ruby and Weiss are finally getting along after Itzal gave Weiss some advice, he was very glad she took it seriously but he was also more happy about the relationship with Blake, they gone a long way since the first day, they even slept in the same bed sometime, Blake has completely changed, she's gone from a quiet loner to a popular, but she still preferred to be alone with Itzal.

Itzal also agreed to not use his super ability's against Blake in competitions and sparing rounds, it was only a few months till the other students arrive from all over the world for an international competition, he was going to use his ability's but he won't use it for Blake if he went up against her.

He was also waiting in the academy hall waiting for the next match up with Blake resting her head on his shoulder, everyone knew they were a couple now since everyone saw them in the cafeteria together all the time, this time it was Jaune Arc Versus Cardin Winchester, Itzal knew Cardin would win, but he didn't cheer for Cardin but for Jaune.

"God, I wish I was going up against Cardin, I would teach him want to teach him a lesson." Itzal grumbled.

"Well, I heard that your matchup is next, maybe you can if you're lucky." Blake responded while getting into a comfortable position on his shoulder. "Mmmz…"

Itzal stayed quiet while the round began, Jaune walked on the stage confident, Itzal knew he was trying his best, next came up Cardin, he was extremely confident that he would prove victor, the round started by Jaune taking a crazy swing at Cardin who just stepped aside to let him fall. He recovered then went for a second swing; he contacted the handle of Cardin's battle axe and was holding it there, then cheaply Cardin kicked Jaune in the Johnson's who collapsed to the fall in agony. Cardin smiled and lifted up his axe to finish Jaune off, but the round finished.

"Round goes to Cardin Winchester, Next match up will be… Itzal Xen Versus Cardin Winchester, Itzal Xen please make your way up." The PA system announced.

"Make him cry." Blake whispered while smiling.

"With all pleasure." He said.

Itzal made his way up, walking down was Jaune who was still in slight pain. "Watch this." He whispered to Jaune with a smirk on his face, than he loaded several new canisters of Dust into his armour power unit.

"You better hope it's painless, which it won't be." Cardin said with a smile on his face, he was not aware Itzal was currently the most dangerous Melee fighter in the school.

"I could say the same Cardin, tell you what, I'll go easy on you." Itzal said while dropping his weapon and preparing to go in unarmed. "And I'll make it quick."

"Round begin good luck." The PA system announced.

Almost instantly Cardin charged forward with his axe ready, Itzal knew what to do, he prepared a barrier of pure energy to stun him and never the less he smacked dead on the dust barrier, then he kicked the battle axe off the stage and let Cardin up. Cardin got up, he was dazed but he continued, he went for Itzal's weapon but Itzal knew it wasn't the weapon that gave him the ability it was the amulet, so he activated his ability and grabbed his sword before he even took the first step towards it.

"This is not fair what so ever." Cardin yelled.

Itzal gave his weapon to Glynda and Itzal was too unarmed. "Happy now?" he added.

Cardin went for a swing but Itzal moved out of the way and activated his power and punched Cardin right in the shoulder then kicked his leg. Then he quickly snapped his ability off and Itzal was rewarded with Cardin doing a cartwheel and being sent flying like a rag doll.

"Shall we continue?" Itzal teased while walking towards Cardin who was still weeping in agony from his shoulder and leg being kicked and punched.

Cardin got up and ran towards Itzal who clashed then kicked him in the gut then did a backflip off his shoulders what sent Cardin crashing into the floor.

"Maybe you should gauge your Aura, to see when it's appropriate to attack" explain to add to the shame.

Cardin got back up, he was pissed no doubt about it, then he charged forward while doing a battle cry, in response Itzal activated the ability and push kicked him what sent him flying to the wall breaking a few lights at it.

"That's quite enough." Glynda interrupted, then she helped Cardin up who was just had half the world knocked out of him, she handed Itzal his weapon and gave him a slight stare. "Mr Winchester please gaze your Aura to see if you should use defensive ability's instead offensive, we don't want you to be killed by accident, Mr Xen is amongst the best with melee combat in the school, please use caution when fighting him." She explained.

"Sorry ma'am, I was only defending myself" Itzal explained.

"Uh, huh well students, as you may see Mr Winchesters Aura has fell into the black, this would indicate that he is at risk and should not continue fighting in no circumstances, in tournament duels this would mean Mr Winchester is no longer fit for battle and the battle will immediately stop." She explained. Then looked at Itzal; "congratulations Itzal, you are the current winner." She said while applauding.

The crowd applauded lightly most were giggling what just happened to Cardin. But after that Itzal made it back to his seat where Blake smiling at him. "I'm guessing that was a little too much." He guessed.

"A little, not much though, but I think you knocked some sense into his head." She explained while giggling abit, she just watched her boyfriend deal with the school bullied, she's guessing people would think twice before going up against him.

Itzal spotted Jaune walking towards him and his team mates too. Jaune took a seat next to Itzal, they were in the back alone and Glynda did not mind them being together because she knew he was a special student, plus she knew he was a young adult.

"Sorry, I hope I'm not interrupting!" Jaune explained, but Itzal just smiled and offered him a seat.

"So what's up?" Itzal asked.

"What you did to Cardin… that was pretty embarrassing for him I have to say, a lot of people don't like him because he picks on everyone well try's to at least." Jaune explained.

Nora poked Jaune on the back and interrupted. "You do know who you're talking to right?" she said in a happy voice.

"Well, not really, we don't speak much." Jaune admitted.

"That's Itzal Xen, the son of Angelica Xen; you know the one that saved Vale from the Grimm and the white fang?" Nora explained carefully.

"Wait, wait… YOU'RE ITZAL XEN?" He gasped with excitement. "THE LEGENDARY XEN?" he continued.

"Well, I guess, I'm just any other student Jaune, I don't respect bullying I despise it." Itzal said. "That's Blake if you're wondering, my girlfriend." Blake waved and smiled then turned her attention back to Glynda.

"Oh than you guys must be the magic couple the school been talking so much about." Jaune explained.

Itzal looked at him with an eyebrow raised "Uhh... magic couple?"

"Yeah the two who are perfect for each other!"

Blake heard Jaune, she was thrilled to hear the school thinks her relationship is a perfect match, but she loved Itzal, he was so nice to her and caring too, they go shopping together sometime and even go out on dates, plus she 18 in a few months and so was he, he's slightly older then her but not by much. "At least the school agrees with our relationship." She giggles to Itzal while resting her head on his shoulder once again and holding on to his right arm.

"Well I guess I'm happy too, I love my Blake she's special to me, I'll defend her to my last breath if I have to just to see her safe." He explained; he also loved her very much.

"Oh my god you two look so cute together!" Nora gasped out of joy.

"Jaune, join me and Blake on the training floor sometime, I'll teach you a few things." Itzal said while paying his attention back to Glynda.

"Remember everyone the Vital Festival is beginning in a few months, anyone who chooses to anticipate in the festival will be representing all of Vale." She explained then a roar of excitement filled the room.

An hour later, Blake and Itzal were in the Cafeteria together as always but he was sitting across the table from a Faunus but Team CRDL showed up and started bullying her, by teasing her because her rabbit ears.

"Hey I'll be right back in a minute, Bullies at work again." He explained to Blake who looked at Team CRDL bullying the Faunus.

"Alright, try not to get yourself hurt." She teased.

Itzal made his way to the Faunus's table and took a seat next to her. "You know, I really don't want to do what I did to you earlier again, so I'll ask nicely, may you please leave me in peace?" He asked politely.

"Who's ask…? Never mind guys lets go." Cardin stepped away slowly then walking away quickly with his team to an empty table.

"Thanks Itzal." The Faunus said, she was half sobbing but she was happy too.

"Hey, you're welcome, come let's sit down next to my friends." He offered and smiled then led the Faunus to where Blake and the rest were sitting.

She took a seat next to Itzal who was sitting next to Blake, not a surprise yet again. Itzal smiled at her, she tried to smile but was still in tears from earlier. "Hey, cheer up, I don't think they're going to bully you, that's Blake my girlfriend and that's Yang with the yellow hair, sitting next to her is Weiss and Ruby." He explained while smiling.

"I'm Velvet, why did you help me out back there?" she asked.

"I respect rights for all sentential being, Faunus or not, they are equals." He explained his words made Velvet smile abit; she was still upset about Cardin bullying her. "Does everyone in the school know my name?"

"Well, yeah… You did make Cardin look like a ragdoll on the training match earlier today, it made me laugh, he bullied me since the first day of school…" she explained.

Jaune listened to her; he was also down from being bullied. "Yeah you're not the only one, he nearly sent me into space from my locker on the first day."

"Really, he tried ambushing me when I was walking to the great hall, though we nether got out of that unharmed." Itzal explained.

"Guess he'll think twice before trying to ambush you." Pyrrha added.

After half an hour break was over, the students headed back to class, Itzal felt like he was being watched, he felt a presents of anger and lust for revenge, he guessed it was Cardin giving him a death stare, he also noticed he was staring at Jaune too. He headed to Professor Bartholomew's class, he as always took his seat next to Blake, Jaune was day dreaming and the professor was high on caffeine.

"I'm worried about Jaune… He seems abit off." Itzal whispered to both Pyrrha and Blake

"I noticed that too." Pyrrha replied, Blake also noticed he was acting odd.

"Blake mind hanging with Yang today, I got something to do, but you can join if you want." He whispered softly to Blake.

"I'll come with you Itzal, I just hope whatever your doing doesn't get us into trouble." She whispered back.

"It's about Jaune, i think Cardin is up to something, guess were just going to watch them from the shadows." He explained making sure Pyrrha couldn't hear him.

Blake nodded and smiled she didn't mind, she was a trained swordswomen and trained shinobi and so was Itzal. "Alright, I'll follow you." This wouldn't be the first time they scouted out someone else business, Blake enjoyed sneaking with her boyfriend.

After class, Pyrrha was waiting for Jaune who was in class with Cardin and the professor. Blake and Itzal hid in the shadows, it was hard doing so in uniform, but they leap from high ground to high ground, they also could see perfectly at night.

They followed Jaune and Pyrrha up on to the roof, they were hiding in the room peaking from holes and cracks, Blake didn't mind being in tight spaces nor did Itzal.

After a few minutes of observation, Itzal and Blake were in disbelief, Jaune admitted he never made it to Beacon and that he never went to a fighting academy either, that would explain why he was never a great fighter during the initiation a few weeks back.

"Look Pyrrha… I was… never really accepted into beacon… I brought forged pasts and lied my way in…" Jaune explained with sorrow in his voice and a great deal of shame in his voice. "I'm tired Pyrrha… my father… my grandfather and his father before that! They were all warriors; I always wanted to be like them…"

"Let me help you Jaune…" she whispered while putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't want help! I want to be the hero; I can't stand hiding in a tree while my friends fight for their lives! Can you leave me alone, for a while please?"

"okay, if that's what you want Jaune…" Pyrrha was upset and didn't know what to do, she walked away feeling depressed from what just happened.

Itzal and Blake were speechless; they didn't know what to say. "Did he just say… did you hear what I heard?" Itzal struggled to find the words to explain what he heard.

"I don't know what I heard either… Wait, is that Cardin? Oh this can't be good." Blake whispered while looking though the crack.

"So Little Jaune snuck his way into Beacon, what am I going to do… Well I guess I can't tell on a good friend, now can i?" Cardin teased while walking around Jaune, that made Itzal tense up with anger, but Blake held him back from breaking cover.

"I never though you would be such a rebel, tell you what, you do my homework the professor told us to do, then I'll be nicer, does that sound good to you?" he smiled then let Jaune go but not before giving him a stare that he won't forget.

"We have to help Jaune; he doesn't deserve to be treated like this by a bully… Even though he lied his way into Beacon…" Itzal explained while thinking of ideas.

"Yeah I don't know though, what can we do, Cardin knows his dirty secret and he's hopeless at the moment… what can we do?" Blake asked, she didn't know what to do, but she knew this was important to Jaune and she respected that.

"Arcadia, I'll try forge a note by my mother that he was a student at Arcadia, certificate and everything!" he proposed, but Blake wasn't sure if that would work.

"I guess it's the best thing we can do, at least give it a shot, right?"

"Yeah, com'on let's get out of here, I really don't like cramped spaces, barely any leg space." Itzal explained while getting out of the tight space, it was tight but he managed.

The two later made it to their room, they were completely undetected as spies, but Itzal cared too much to help Jaune, but he never forgot Blake, she would always come first. "Hey Blake, where did you grow up?" he asked while writing his mother's signature on the fake certificates, but they looked 99.5% real, Itzal was an expert on espionage so this was an easy task for him.

"I grew up in the forest; I never visited the city much, maybe to buy supplies or an assignment." She explained while reading a book called World of Lost Tales; it was about a young man, who loved a woman but the women was a dark witch and he was the general of the Light forces.

"Still enjoy those Fairy tales, Hm?" He teased while putting a younger picture of Jaune on the certificates, with a stamp of approval by all the past staff of Arcadia.

"Of course, they were all I did in the forest, maybe besides stargaze but I loved reading since I was a kid." She explained happily then put the book down to check Itzal's progress, she was suppressed, they looked totally legit, she couldn't even tell the forged signatures they looked natural, every one of them.

"Impressive, what's the plan now?" she asked while grabbing her gear.

"Were not going into combat, were just going to pay Ozpin a visit, just tell him that Jaune is busy doing study and forgot to hand in his certificates of approval and that he wanted us to hand them in." he explained.

"Shouldn't we tell him or Pyrrha?" Blake explained; she knew it would be wise. "I mean, Ozpin does double check, so we should at least alert him."

"Yeah you're right, alright; we'll visit them both, they're next door anyways, let's go." He said while smiling, he always listen to what Blake had to say.

Blake smiled, at least Itzal wasn't like Adam, but she knew he was a good person under that mask, though she never forgot about his plan on the last raid.

After a few minutes of planning, Itzal and Blake finally agreed to head into team JNPR's room, they were outside then looked inside and it was only Jaune and Pyrrha like Itzal and Blake hoped for.

"Mind if we come in?" Itzal asked, while standing there with a small folder of papers.

Jaune didn't want to seem rude so he let them in, "Um, sure; what's on you guys mind?"

"it's Cardin." Itzal said coldly.

Jaune was acting dumb he knew exactly what they were talking about "Oh, what about him?"

"Why do you have his book? And please be honest." Itzal asked while taking a seat on Nora's bed, next to Jaune.

Jaune sighed, he was still frustrated from earlier but was abit more cheerful. "He blackmailed me, I kind of explained my secret out loud; Pyrrha and Cardin are the only ones that know, the secret could get me kicked out of school, so I'm doing his homework for him…" he explained while sighing once again then putting the book to the side.

Itzal smiled at him and so did Blake; "Well, here give this to Ozpin, I'll be your witness, you want to be a hero, don't you? Itzal explained while looking directly at his eyes.

"What is this…? Wow, where did you get these, did you… But I don't deserve to be here-" Jaune started but Itzal interrupted him.

"Jaune, I was once like you, I was a failure, but my mother told me, greatness only comes from the effort you put in, don't slack off; study hard and most all do not lose hope." Itzal said, he was being honest, he was too a failure, but he tried and now, he was amongst the best in all of Vale.

"Yes, he's right Jaune; this is your ticket out. Hm I thought felt that someone was watching us when we were on the roof." Pyrrha explained.

Jaune was reading though the certificates, they looked real and they were signed by the son of Angelica Xen, but they looked like her signature.

**_In Honour of service, Jaune Arc has achieved this seal of approval; he or she has showed the following; dedication, commitment, courtesy, bravery and the high level of understanding of leadership. I Angelica Xen summon Jaune Arc to beacon academy for his or hers next step._**

**_Yours Sincerely; Head Master Angelica Xen – Arcadia Academy_**

"But I was never a part of the Arcadia event, only a few students made it out and most of the school was slaughtered…" Jaune explained.

"I know what it was like Jaune." Itzal said looking down. "Look Jaune, if you want to be a hero, you must not give up and keep thinking you can do better than your father and your grandfather and his father behind that."

Jaune nodded, he knew Itzal was right, he needed to start focusing in class then sleeping though it and contribute to the class by answering questions and studying as a group.

"Your right…" he sighs "alright, thanks Itzal…" Jaune smiled weakly but it was better than nothing.

"Alright I guess I'll be off then, I'll do you a favour and hand in the certificates in, I have to go see Ozpin anyways." Itzal explains while taking the certificates. "Catch you guys next time, and Jaune, don't forget, train hard and do not ever give up."

Blake and Itzal looked at each other than just shrugged. "Well that went better than I expected." Itzal said while checking all the certificates were all with him.

"Yeah… oh well means more time together." She teased while giggling abit.

"Oh? Maybe we can spend some alone time on the roof or somewhere isolated." He proposed.

"Maybe…" she giggled.

After a short walk of giggling and jokes, they finally made it to professor Ozpin's office, they knocked on the door and waited for a response, a few moments later, the door opens.

"Xen and Ms Belladonna, what do I owe this pleasure?" he formally greeted.

"Oh, Jaune told me he would like give you this, he gave it to me to give to you and he's busy studying for his class tomorrow." Itzal explained.

"Mr Arc attended the Arcadia Academy?" he said while reading the papers he just got handed.

"Yeah, I spoke to him a few times; he was away on a family trip when the Siege of Arcadia happened." Itzal explained confidently trying not to sound like he was lying, but he was.

"Very well, I've been expecting Mr Arc certificates, I'm glad he's had the time to hand me them. Is there anything else I can help you with?" He asked.

"Well, Cardin Winchester has been giving many students a hard time including Jaune himself." He explained.

"Yes, I heard he's been giving people trouble, Itzal does Archangel ring any bells by any chance?" the professor asked.

"Um, no why do you ask?" Itzal looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"It's nothing, you should head back to your room, it's getting late Itzal, be safe you two." He explains then walks back into his office with the papers Itzal and Blake handed him.

"That seemed odd… Archangel… Shadow… Angel and Fury… Wait, that's it, Michael…" Itzal mumbled.

"Someone you know?" Blake asked while wondering to herself, 'Who is Michael?'

"Yeah, he's my brother, my mother gave him the codename Archangel… but I thought he died in Arcadia." Itzal explained while rubbing his head. "I wonder if Ash is still alive."

"That's your sister I'm guessing?" Blake added.

"Yeah, good guess."

"Well maybe we can say hello to them if there still around, let's just hope."

Itzal remembered his team was team AMIA "yeah, I remember my team; it worked similar to beacon, I was team leader of AMIA, had no idea what It means though, nor can I remember the team members names, but Ash and Michael were a part of it." Itzal explained.

"Oh, well… I see." Blake replied. "What do you want to do tonight?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, Hm… what do you thinking on doing?" he asked.

Blake smiled and though to herself for a moment. "Hm… I think telling you is too boring, why don't I just show you?" she explained while giggling abit.

"Oh… that sounds good to me… Com'on let's get back to our room." He explained while grinning wildly.

Later the two made it to the room, surprisingly the rest of the team were still out, it meant Blake and Itzal could spend some alone time, but after a few hours they fell asleep and when Weiss got to the room, she found them sleeping in the same bed.

"Well, don't they look cute together?" She whispered to Ruby.

Ruby smiled, she didn't want to wake them up, but she just watched in silence, she nods to Weiss then jumps into her bed, ready for the next day.


	7. Chapter VII - Round II

Notes: Next Chapter will be out soon, it takes time to write and plan from nothing.

* * *

Chapter VII – Round II - 19/03/2053

"Itzal… son… do you want to listen to the songs of the Thundering Harmony… The song is called; Nature's Fury…" Angelica whispered to him while he slept, Itzal dreamed a lot about his mother, but for some odd reason, he knew she was talking about the Blades of Harmony.

Itzal heard a voice, a young girl's voice. "Eh… wha…" he blinks several times to clear his vision then he yawns, Blake was still asleep but Ruby was pulling on his arm. "R-Ruby, what time is it?" he yawns again, stretching his arms, Ruby ignored the question so he checked his watch, it was 1:30AM.

"Come!" she yanked him from bed, but Itzal was careful not to wake up Blake and the rest of his team mates, Ruby later led him to the training arena, but keeping her hand over his mouth, he heard someone practicing, he heard sword swings and heavy breathing.

Itzal saw Jaune, he was training so Itzal got out of cover and Ruby stayed behind the crate, watching from the shadows. "Do you normally train at this time?"

"Huh, oh No just practicing for tomorrow, I heard I'm going up against you and… I thought I might come and train." He explained while looking nervous.

Itzal heard footsteps from the lockers, "Jaune? Is someone there?" a voice what sounded like Pyrrha asked.

"No, it's just Itzal… guess I woke him up." He laughed but then went back to hitting the training dummy.

Itzal smiled, he was glad Jaune was practicing. "Hey Ruby, you can come out you know."

Ruby came out and Itzal got his gear on with his sword. "Thundering Harmony… Nature's Fury in hand… I summon you?" he preached quietly, then to his surprise, his amulet glowed bright red and his sword transformed into a halberd, then he noticed it could turn into a scythe too.

Itzal transformed his weapon into a halberd and wacked the dummy clean in half while the halberd left a red trail behind it.

"Whoa!" Ruby gasped as Itzal transformed it into a scythe. "Hey Itzal, can I test that scythe out?" Ruby begged while doing a puppy dog pouch.

Itzal was tempted to no, but she was doing a puppy dog pouch! He sighed. "Alright, just don't break it." He sighed and handed him his weapon.

Ruby quickly snatched it, but something felt off for her; she felt a huge energy spike from within her, she moved quicker and felt more powerful. "Wow, I feel… like I had too many coffees!" she joked then took a swing at the training dummy, she cut it right in half without putting any effort in.

"Nice swing." Itzal complimented.

"Thanks, here" she said while handing Itzal's weapon.

Itzal thought of an idea then smiled "Hey Jaune, you up for a few rounds?"

"Against someone who survived Arcadia, no way." He declined while continuing practicing.

"It wasn't a choice Jaune." Itzal said, while pushing Jaune into the training arena.

"ROUND BEGIN, JAUNE ARC VERUS ITZAL XEN!" the PA system announces as Jaune enters the arena.

"Don't worry I'll go easy."

Jaune looked at him then let a roar loose then charged at Itzal, who just stepped to the side with his foot out. Jaune was too slow and went tumbling down to the floor.

Itzal dropped his weapon and decided to engage unarmed. "Don't charge in, study your opponent and wait for the perfect moment to engage." He explained, then charging forward letting lose with a barrage of kicks and punches. Jaune saw him charging towards him than he stepped to the side while slashing Itzal on the back, but Itzal's Aura protected him from the slash but did sent him crashing to the floor.

"Good counter lets continue." Itzal said while getting up, after he got up he charged forward with a defensive dance, but Itzal was rewarded with a slow slash to his feet, after Jaune figured his defensive stance what sent Itzal crashing to the floor once again.

"You have potential; at least you put up a better fight than Cardin." Itzal chuckled while grabbing his weapon. "I guess I should turn up the heat." He added, than he transformed his weapon into a halberd.

"Bring it." Jaune said confidently while breathing heavily.

Itzal charged forward unleashing a paradigm of offensive abilities with heavy blows, Jaune charged forward with his sword clashing against Itzal's handle. Itzal was rewarded with a low kick to the stomach then a shield bash to his weapon, but he changed it to a katana form while using his dust ability's to put up a barrier on his arm to act as a shield, then after he casted the barrier he lunged forward and slashing Jaune on the back what sent him flying towards the fences of the arena.

"You're a natural; I actually never get hit during sparing matches and are you sure you never received training?" Itzal asked while changing his weapon back into a halberd.

Jaune got back up breathing heavily, his Aura was still in the yellow. "I'm not out just yet, let's finish this!"

Jaune charged forward with a mixture of defensive and offensive ability's, Jaune used a similar paradigm to Itzal's his sword clashed with Itzal's handle once again, but instead of holding it, he let it slide, but Jaune forgot what one thing Itzal has is reach with power so Jaune may of got Itzal on the back, but Itzal spun around swiping Jaune on the body sending them both crashing towards the ground.

"ROUND OVER, ROUND GOES TO JAUNE ARC." The PA system announces.

"Wha- what… did I just win?" Jaune says in disbelief.

"I guess you did."

Jaune looked around, he saw Pyrrha clapping and walking towards him, "Jaune are you okay, I can't believe you defeated Itzal!" she gasped while smiling.

Itzal chuckles and smiles, he guesses Jaune would learn something from this. "Jaune, I hope you learn something from this, maybe next round you'll win again."

Itzal later on returns back to his team's room where Blake is still asleep, he sets back in bed with her and she smiles and cuddles with him.

"You're awake aren't you?" he whispers.

"You know not many people can sneak out of bed without me noticing." She explained while drawing him closer. "You mean a lot to me, I'm glad I don't have to be alone anymore."

Itzal smiles and closes his eyes, "And you'll never be alone again." He adds shortly after falling back asleep.

In the morning the academy was holding up a sparing competition, this was a anticipated day for the school in that Blake and Itzal will face off each other in a sparring match, but Itzal knew he wouldn't use his cheap skills to win because he like having a fair fight against Blake.

"So… No cheap skills?" Itzal asked while taking his seat next to Blake.

Blake respected Itzal for his fairness in battle, though she wouldn't mind if he uses his Blinding Light ability's "Only if you have to."

"I won't use them, I like going up against a fair opponent." He adds while smiling at the next match up.

The PA system announces the next match up, Itzal was excited, it would be Jaune versus Cardin once again, but this time Jaune had some training, "JAUNE ARC VERUS CARDIN WINCHESTER!"

Jaune made his way to the stage with Cardin too, Jaune looked ready and he was in a defensive paradigm. "READY, FIGHT!"

Immediately Cardin charged forward with his axe out ready to strike, Jaune knew what to do; he stepped to the side at the last second off putting a blow to Cardin's back what sent him crashing to the floor. Cardin got back up and this time Jaune was in the offensive state, he clashed his sword with Cardin's battle axe multiple times mostly going for the low strikes and using his shield to bash Cardin's defensive stance what staggered him in place. Jaune took this opportunity to use all his power into his one last final strike what made Cardin fly like a rag doll into the wall and crashing into the floor.

The crowd went wild cheering for Jaune, "ROUND GOES TO JAUNE ARC!" The PA system announced. June made his way next to Pyrrha who was sitting next to Itzal; they seemed impressed what just happened.

"Wow Jaune, I must say; that was… pretty awesome." Itzal added while clapping.

"Thanks" he said while breathing heavily still.

"Jaune, looks like you played hero today." Pyrrha added smiling and laughing.

After a few minutes of laughing and jokes, Itzal and Blake got out of their places and started heading for the stage, the next round was their round.

The next round was the most anticipated round of the week "NEXT ROUND; ITZAL XEN VERUS BLAKE BELLADONNA!" a loud roar of joy roared through the hall.

Itzal loaded a new canister of dust into his weapon, "Looks like that's us, good luck Blake." he made his way to his corner of the stage.

Blake smiled and just readied her hand on her sword, ready to engage, a minute past, but to her it felt like 10 minutes. Then the PA system announced, "GET READY, BEGIN!"

Blake was watching Itzal carefully, examining his movement and waiting for him to take the first strike; they walked around in a circled each other a few times till Itzal decided to take the first strike, he lunged forward but Blake quickly drawled her shroud and clashed swords with Itzal. She smiled and slid under while knocking him to the floor by striking his legs with her shroud.

"Ugh!" Itzal gasped while fending off a blow from Blake while he got back up quickly, then when Blake stepped back and retreated back for a moment, she folded her shroud into a projectile, she lunged it towards Itzal but Itzal transformed his weapon into a scythe and using his dust barriers to fend off the assault from Blake, then he quickly noticed that Blake got sloppy on her defence so Itzal abused it, transforming his weapon into a halberd then swinging it towards Blake knocking her to the ground.

Blake quickly got back up and quickly charged forward leaving after images of herself while she charged, she quickly assaulted him with multiple strikes both low and high using her projectile weapon to grab Itzal forward then she did a phoenix kick what sent Itzal crashing towards the floor back first.

Before Itzal could get back, the match was over, Blake won. "ROUND GOES TO BLAKE BELLADONNA!" the PA system announced, while Blake helped Itzal to his feet.

"Best, fight… ever." She whispered while smiling and giggling. "You did good." She added.

After the school applauded to the match up, it was the best one the school has ever seen, two lovers fighting it out against each other. But after the match up's they once again found them self's in the cafeteria having lunch together.

"You know, that's probably the first time I lost a fight in the academy's match up." Itzal explained while munching on a ham sandwich.

"Uh huh, well that's if you don't your ability's you have." Blake explained while reading her book.

"Well that's why I don't use them much… well not that much anyways…"

"Right, well at least we had fun, right?"

"Yeah I suppose, I like going up against you." Itzal explained with a grin.

"Would Team RWBY with Itzal Xen and Team JNPR make their ways to administration, I repeat; Itzal Xen, Team RWBY and Team JNPR report to Administration immediately." Glynda asked on PA.

"Well that sounds like us; I really hope this isn't about those… transcripts I forged." Itzal nervously said while scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, let's hope." Blake added while putting her book away, she was annoyed about a few things; mostly the fact that everyone was asking about her match up with Itzal.

A few minutes later all of both teams made it to Ozpin's office where they waited nervously, they did not know what was going to happen, Itzal was guessing it was about the certificates he forged for Jaune.

"So I wonder what this is about…" Ruby asked while sitting nervously.

"I'm not sure, to be honest." Itzal explained while waiting.

Finally Ozpin came out of his office with Glynda "come in, all of you." Ozpin asked while sipping his coffee, like he always did.

The team walked into Ozpin's office and took their seats, they were mostly confused why they were here and why would Ozpin call them up here if they did nothing?

"I have called you all up here today to discuss sensitive matters." Ozpin began while setting up a projector to show the team something.

"Well here we go…" Itzal whispered quietly to himself.

"Well, anyways; your next assignment will be in the city areas, as I'm pretty sure most of you already know the story of Arcadia, our sources tell us that there might be a few ex-students from Arcadia who are being kept in a club, we only know the gender of the two, one is female and one is male. They all have weapons similar to Itzal's, is there any questions before we proceed?"

Blake looked at the assignment task on the data pad; she noticed she and Itzal will go in Infiltration. "What kind of resistance will we face?"

Ozpin changed the projector slide to a new page; it showed a man dressed in a black tux with a red tie. "You will be facing gang members from Roman Torchwick, we believe he is stealing Dust crystals for unknown purposes, we expect he's supplying research for codename; Crimson, is there anything else?"

"Where will the infiltration team come in? And are we allowed to use lethal force?" Itzal asked while looking at the blue prints of the structure.

"You will be heading in from the roof, we'll drop you off from the air and yes lethal force is necessary if needed, but if Roman is there, we wish you try bring him back, alive preferably, any more questions?"

Pyrrha was looking at her role; she would be a sharp shooter and spotter. "My rifle isn't really fitted for long range and it makes a lot of noise, is there anything I should know?"

"Yes, you will be using this." Ozpin clicks to next slide revealing a high powered silenced sniper rifle with a high optical zoom. "It can fire either non-lethal or lethal rounds though walls, the optical zoom has a IR function what allows it to see heat though walls, I have put IFF signatures on Blake and Itzal, Friendly fire will not be tolerated. Ruby Rose will be your assistant and will too have one of these rifles." He explains while flipping to the next slide.

"So why do you need us?" Yang asked with Nora and Ren.

"You'll be the distraction team, you can cause a racket in the main room to divert guards away from the packages, but be aware, these are real living people you are going up against but I also expect you to get the job done, if you are to fail, it will either result in exclusion or docked a year. That is if you accept this assignment I am offering." Ozpin explained while waiting for a response.

There was small chatter amongst the two teams, but finally they all came to a conclusion. "Alright so what's the plan?" Jaune asked.

"You, Nora, Ren and Yang will take the first entrance, but once Itzal and Blake are in position then you are given the green light to cause the distraction. Ruby and Pyrrha will handle Sharp shooting and spotting, Weiss will be on extraction, I have read she has piloted a XT II Shuttle before, so I expect she knows how to use the weapons aboard too. After the distraction team makes their move, Itzal and Blake will have exactly two minutes to extract both of the students." Ozpin changed the slide to a simulation screen.

"So how are we supposed to get off the roof and how is the distraction team meant to get out in one piece?" Ruby asked while looking at the mission briefing.

"The XT II has been fitted with an active camouflage, near invisible in the night; it will be the same vessel Itzal and Blake will be jumping from. The weapons aboard the shuttle are high explosive missiles and rapid fire machine guns, they are all military tech. They should help you in dispatching the backup if any shows up and allow the distraction team to safely board and escape, any more questions?" he asked while taking a sip from his cup, the team was ready, they had no more questions. "Alright you all will be initiated tomorrow at dawn, mid night; this is a secret assignment, so it is at your best interest not to blab it out."

"Alright, all students please follow me." Glynda added while leading the team to the school's hanger and armoury. "Alright here you will find the gear you will need for the assignment, here you can see there are the powerful rifles you will be using to pick off targets from behind walls." She pulls off a cloth revealing two anti-material rifles then moving to the XT II what Weiss will be piloting. "Ms Schnee will be piloting this shuttle, it is both in charge of your get away and your entry, as you see it is armed with Gatling guns and HE missiles." She explains while giving the keys to Weiss, she would leave them with the weapons and equipment; she trusted they would be responsible not to use them in the hanger bay. "Alright, shooting range for the rifles is next door and Weiss the simulation is over there." She explained while pointing at the computer. "Get familiar with your weapons and equipment, this mission has no bounds for error." She explained while heading out back to Administration.

Itzal helped Ruby carry the AMR to the next room so she could practice with it, it was a heavy rifle, it was designed to take down light military craft or if you really want to put someone down, that's your gun for the job.

Blake was by the aircraft reading the manuals and checking the guns and missiles for faults and problems, Weiss was on the training simulation and the rest were testing stuff they shouldn't be.

Itzal was about to head out the door but a loud thump in the air make Itzal jump, he forgot to attach the suppressor on the rifle before Ruby fired it, quickly he ordered her off for a second then attached the suppressor, the rifle was now quiet as ever. "My ears… god that thing is loud." Itzal explained while giving Ruby the go ahead to fire, it was still loud but you wouldn't be able to hear it from the next building away.

"It's an AMR what do you expect." Ruby teased while taking perfect shots at the training dummy's what just exploded when shot.

Itzal sighed and headed to where Blake was, she was taking the gun apart from the shuttle so he thought she might need a hand or two. After a few hours of working and training for their assignment tomorrow, they finally decided to head back to their room.

"Alright guys, let's get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow." Itzal announced while walking out with Blake. "Let's… have some fun." He teased while walking close with her.

"That is totally fine by me." She added while resting her head on Itzal's shoulder and slowly walking back to the room.

* * *

Next Chapter will be the raid on Junior's club.


	8. Chapter VIII - Night Wolves

**Author Notes and Disclaimers:**

Hello, I am going to CONTINUE writing this series on a weekly basis, also i am no focusing on other characters such as Jaune, Blake and also Weiss's back story, i am currently writing "What happened before Beacon" what will explain how Itzal made it to Beacon and started his path to for fill his mothers wish, Alright here's the first mission for the two teams.

* * *

**Chapter VIII – Night Wolves 20/03/2053**

Itzal was looking over the plans, he didn't have much say in the decision though, he was not team leader, Ruby and Jaune would be deciding how they approached this assignment, but Itzal could share his opinion and so could the rest.

"Alright, so we have two approaches, we could either; go in loud and dumb or we could try a more quiet approach, but it would be more risker for Blake and Itzal, here's our two options." Ruby pointed at the roof top while changing the slides. "For the Quiet approach Blake and Itzal will head in, they will get to the objectives, meanwhile Jaune, Ren, Yang and Nora will go for Roman and try bring him down without alerting the whole club. Pyrrha and I will be offering support from range; we'll be picking targets off from the distance. Weiss will be standing by in XT II awaiting extraction or innless this goes all to hell she'll be handling the heavy firepower."

Ruby changed the slide to the loud and dumb approach, "For the loud and dumb approach, as in going through the front door, it'll be easier for Itzal and Blake but there's a good chance Roman will get away, now were planning on sabotaging the escape routes both underground and the back ways, me and Pyrrha will be assisting support from change again, but if it all goes to hell once again, Weiss has the heavy guns, the four of you will be on the diversion team, leading the forces away from Itzal and Blake, remember we want Roman alive, so expect heavy offence." Ruby explained while waiting for a response. "So what will it be, we play this smart or go in gun blazing?"

Itzal thought about it for a bit, he voted for a smart approach, this was their first mission so they don't want to screw it over by playing dumb. "I say we play this smart."

"Same" Blake added.

Yang and Jaune nodded in agreement for the approach and so did Weiss and Ren with Nora.

"So it's settled, we do this one quiet, alright we move now, Weiss I hope you're ready to fly." Ruby teased while getting into the XT II.

Blake and Itzal both got in, they were nervous, this would be their first serious assignment. "You ready?" Blake asked while loading a new magazine into her shroud.

"Ready as ever I suppose, what about you?" he replied but honestly he was abit nervous even though he did this back in Arcadia all the time.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit nervous that's all, even though I do this with Adam all the time." She explained while straightening her bow tie.

"Well com'on, let's go somewhere nice, shall we?" he teased while helping Ruby get one of the two AMR's onto the shuttle.

"Right, lets." She agreed while arming the Gatling guns by pulling the pins to let the rounds feed. "Guns ready!" she alerted while hopping aboard.

Weiss was in the front, she knew what exactly to do and she was ready to put her training at work. She flicked the lever to enable the flow of fuel for the engines and the shuttle powered up, she flicked a switch to manual control and began piloting the shuttle out of here with a small error here and there but it was a smooth ride, most of it anyways. "Alright were in the air, systems all green and in the acceptable range, Beacon Control this is Weiss Schnee heading out for operation Night wolf, over."

"Copy that, you are clear for departure, good luck with the mission Ms Schnee." Ground control cleared.

With that Weiss flicked the active camouflage on and made her approach for Vale, they were heading for a local club, mostly popular for the lower classed people amongst the city and a hot spot for crime amongst all of Vale. "5 minutes till were there, just like we planned, Ruby you got 1 minute to set up the rifles and make sure the suppressor is on, Itzal you'll drop off from 100 metres in the air above the club, use the guards as pillows when falling, Lethal force is necessary people, but avoid if you can and from now on we'll be referring to our team mates as W for Weiss or R for Ruby." She explained while piloting the shuttle.

Five minutes later, Itzal and Blake readied them self's for the free fall "Now!" Blake yelled while pulling Itzal down with her. "Two AK bots kill them quickly." She ordered while pulling out her weapon to slice the bot in half when she landed.

Itzal landed first, he used his dust ability's to soften Blake and his fall and instantly once they landed they cleanly sliced both bots clean in half. "Hey there's a shuttle, think we should sabotage it?" He asked while getting some charges out.

"Good idea, go ahead I'll cover you." Blake said while jumping into the shadows while Itzal did his dirty work, she heard some metal walking around the corner. "R how many?" She asked.

Ruby sighted in on Blake, she was behind an air duct while Itzal was prepping charges on the shuttle, and she spotted 3 AK bots. "Three of them, P take the middle one; I'll take the back one, B you take out the front one, now!" Pyrrha and Ruby fired simultaneously and Blake instantly turned the corner to take out the front one with one swift slash. "Nice." She added while chambering another round.

Itzal jumped from the landing pad to where Blake was. "Alright done, com'on let's set up." He explained while tying a grabbling hook to the side of the building.

"Hey this is J, were waiting at the back of the club heading to the roof, we'll be up in 2 minutes." Jaune reported while climbing the ladder to the roof.

Itzal was already in, he spotted six AK bots in a lined up formation of two groups. "Hey R, we got six bots on the floor were on, they're lined up, think you can make the shot?" Itzal whispered while hiding behind a chair.

Ruby activated her IR scope, she saw six lined up, but she was on an elevated angle so she wasn't sure if she could kill them on the first shot. "Yeah I think I can, but be prepared if two are alive, P the left unit." She waited and fired simultaneously once again, but this time they took out all six of them. "Your level is cleared, I don't see any activity." She clarified while chambering the next round.

"Alright, Diversion teams your clear, make your decent using the grappling hooks." Itzal ordered while turning the corner to see two guards, Itzal knew he could take them on but let Ruby stun them instead. "B set the breaching charge, Team diversion are you in position yet?" Itzal asked while setting a second charge on the door for the other team to breach.

"Not yet, 30 seconds I" Yang replied.

Itzal got into position and was waiting "R what you got?"

"Two and 10 AK bots in the room your about to breach, the next room has 10 living and 12 bots." She called.

As soon as Ruby called how many are in both the rooms, the team finally arrived and Blake finished setting up the charges on the wall where they'll be using to escape. "Hey W gets in the air now, R, P pack up the guns if you can but W move in 10 seconds." Itzal called. "Were breaching now." He added while pressing the button what detonated the explosive blowing the doors off the wall than instantly Itzal quickly activated his Blinding ability quickly slicing though the AK bots, Blake and Itzal massacred the bots in the room, The other team got Roman as well but he was unconscious from the blast.

"Com'on we're here to get you guys out." Blake explained while helping the two to their feet and un-restraining them and taking their blind folds off.

Itzal grabbed their weapons what were next to the wall; they were from Arcadia that was for sure. "Hey W are you in position?" Itzal asked while waiting to blow a hole in the wall.

Weiss position the shuttle over extraction point and waited for the explosion "Yeah waiting on you, com'on." She replied while opening the hatch.

"BREACHING!" He alerted while pressing the button what opened a hole in the side and alerted the whole club, they would have 20 seconds before they showed up in force. "MOVE, MOVE IT NOW! THEY KNOW WE'RE HERE!" Itzal shouted while making his way on to the shuttle, he counted as his team mates made it into the shuttle. "All accounted for!" he ordered while closing the hatch.

Weiss quickly got them off the ground, but they were being chased by another shuttle. "Guys we have trouble on our tail!" Weiss announced.

"Don't worry." Blake responded while pressing a button, then the persuading shuttle exploded in mid-air, killing everyone aboard and both of Team RWBY and Team JNPR made it out alive.

Weiss quickly activated the active camouflage what made the shuttle blend into the night perfectly, the assignment only lasted 10 minutes but to her it felt like an hour.

Itzal handed the weapons back to the students from Arcadia then gave them food and water. "Hey here." He said while giving the girl her weapon and water.

"Thanks."

"What's your name?" he asked while handing her food.

"Just call me Fury." She replied, but she didn't know who she was talking to, nor did she care.

Itzal turned his attention to the guy he just rescued and gave him food and water too "Alright, what about you?"

"Archangel." He replied coldly then looked up. "Shadow?" he asked while studying Itzal closely.

"Um, I haven't been called that in a very long time, I was at Arcadia too, wait Michael?" he gasped out of disbelief, he just saw a ghost of his memories. "Ash, is that you?"

Ash looked at Itzal; she too was in disbelief "Itzal? What I thought you were dead."

Michael was also in disbelief "Same, I thought you were dead man."

"Um, who are you two?" Blake asked out of confusion, Itzal was codenamed Shadow? Now she was just confused.

"I'm Michael his brother and this is Ash his sister, we studied together in Arcadia." Michael explained while reuniting himself with his weapon.

"Hey guys five minutes till we hit beacon." Weiss announced while prepping the shuttle for landing and disabling the active camouflage. "This is Weiss Schnee, requesting a medical team to the shuttle bay and clearance to dock."

"Roger that, Weiss your cleared to dock with docking bay G-23, a medical team will be waiting." Ground control explained.

"Weiss, how did the assignment go, do you have the package and did you get Roman?" Glynda asked on the coms.

"Yes, we got both Roman and the package, we'll be at G-23, meet us there." She explained while making her way to G-23.

Five minutes later, they landed in the docking bay, Roman was man handled by Itzal and Blake into interrogation room where Glynda and Ozpin were waiting, but Ozpin wanted a word with Itzal.

"So, you know the two you rescued?" He asked.

"Yeah, my sister and brother, how long were they in captivity?"

"Too long, why don't you ask them yourself?" Ozpin suggested while heading back into the interrogation room. "I suggest you head back."

Itzal nodded and head back to the rest of his team, he had to reunite himself with his family and of course Blake.

"Hey I'll be over there, Yang wants me." Blake explains then takes off leaving Itzal to catch up with his brother.

Michael spotted Itzal walking back from the hall where he was chatting "Hey Itzal, just getting acquainted with Weiss here."

"How's Ash?" Itzal asked while looking over at Ash, she was uncomfortably quiet and always looked out into the distant while holding her bow close.

"Ash as always; quiet and always depressed, since you know."

"What happen to her, man?" Itzal asked while studying his sister, he noticed her always holding a small worn out amulet close to her.

"Well I guess I didn't tell you but she was dating this guy, you know they were getting along fine and all, but heard he was killed during the attack."

Itzal never knew his sister dated a guy when she was only 14 "Really? I never knew she was dating anyone; huh guess that explains an awful lot."

"Well, the more you know huh?" Michael added while taking a seat next to Weiss.

Itzal just smiled and started walking towards Ash to check what she's up to, but he knew she was just staring out into the distance "Hey, what you doing?"

Ash wasn't a person who spoke much words, she mostly gave half answers to questions she gets asked, though she didn't look at Itzal nor did she care to make eye contact "Just waiting…" she said with a cold tone.

"Waiting for what?"

"Just waiting… for anything." She added.

Itzal knew she wasn't interested in talking so he decided to leave and catch up with Blake, "Well, I'll be seeing you later than." He said while leaving Ash in solitude.

"Oh and Itzal, it's nice to know your alive."

"Like wise Ash, it's damn good to see you." He said while walking away and taking a seat next to Blake who was just reading a book while Yang and Ruby were chatting about something Itzal never heard about. "Hey Blake, what you reading?" he asked while sitting down and getting into a comfortable position.

"Oh well just the same book as before, how things going with you and your sister? She seems off." Blake explained while putting her book on her lap and embracing Itzal in a cuddle.

Itzal sighs and looks at his sister while she stares mindlessly off into the distance. "Yeah, I'm worried about her; she's just depressed that's all… well ever since Arcadia."

Blake notices Ash is holding an old worn out amulet "What's that amulet she's holding?"

"I don't know, I think it belonged to her boyfriend back in Arcadia but he didn't make it out."

"Wow that must be pretty rough…"

Itzal sighed once again and paid his attention back to Blake "Yeah, that's exactly what I said but I hope she finds someone out there."

After a few minutes of chatter Ozpin and Goodwitch finally came out of the interrogation room with a Vale police officer man handling Roman into the next room, probably where he'll be sent to the police station. "Alright students, you may head back to your dorm rooms and get some sleep, Ms Rose and Mr Arc may you please stay behind? Oh and Fury and Archangel and also we have a field trip tomorrow; so get a good rest." Goodwitch explained.

"Hey Weiss I'll talk to you later, have a nice rest." Michael said while waving goodbye for now.

Weiss smiled and headed back to the team with a high head with a devilish grin in a way, well that's how Itzal pictured her while she walked past him.

The team nodded and made their way back to their dorm room, Blake and Itzal decided to take a detour to the roof, mostly to be alone and to enjoy the view.

During their time up on the roof Itzal noticed something was bothering Blake and she always seemed to try hiding it but it became more obvious. "Hey, something up?" he asked while taking a seat next to her.

Blake looked at Itzal for a second and smiled, a fake smile what Itzal clearly saw though "Hm, oh no, just tired that's all."

"You know, I'm by your side, if there's something bothering you, you may as well just tell me but if there's nothing, well I guess there's nothing brothering you."

Blake sighed and bobbed her head down "Well, I received word that my old master Adam is in trouble and I thought well I could help him but I don't know… he's being held up by a bunch of Roman's men but I don't know if I can ever force myself to kill another being… though…" Blake sighed once again and rested her head on Itzal's shoulder. "I don't know…"

"Well maybe we could help him; I mean do you know where he is?"

Blake stayed quiet for a second and started to try and remember where Adam said he was last heading and then she remembered. "I think, but it's a rough hunch, I think he's heading to a place we usually meet up to do job's, it's an abandon warehouse."

"I don't see how we can't take some time off and head off to help Adam; I'm interested in meeting the infamous Adam, didn't you say he knew my mother?"

"Yeah he did, that was in till he decided to go lone wolf but then he met me… It was a… horrible time for me." Blake explained and once again she bobbed her head down, she had a rough childhood and Itzal didn't know much about it but didn't force Blake on explaining it.

"Well what did happen in your childhood?"

Once again Blake went silent for a moment. "Well did I ever tell you about my father?"

"I don't think so."

"Well he was an Admiral in the Vale royal fleet; he was accused of treason and killed. So my mother told me a few stories then she left me at the orphanage, but after that she too disappeared." She sighs and pulls up a picture of her mother, she looked at it and she started to tear up, that was the first time she has ever cried in front of anyone, Itzal comforts her by holding her close while she cries quietly. "Thanks, but after my mother left me, three of the royal guards came looking for me, they found me and brought me back to the Vale castle, I was only 7 then. But the king asked my name and he gave me a lecture for my entire father's past sins how he wished he himself killed my father… Many horrible things, after that I felt something hard hit me across the head then everything went black, I woke up in the middle of the dark forest, where Grimm ruled and that's where I met Adam, he saved my life and trained me." She explains while still sobbing abit about her parents.

"I'm so sorry to hear about that… I can't imagine the pain you must be in after knowing your parents were killed by the very people who swore to protect us… Blake… you deserve better, but know I'll always be by your side no matter what, I will never leave you, I will always answer when you need me, you can always count on me Blake, I swear it." Itzal explained and comforted while holding Blake close.

Blake knew Itzal was telling the truth, he loves her too much not to. "And I promise I'll be there when you need me too… I promise… thank you Itzal… you are truly the best thing that has happened to me… I love you so much Itzal… I really do."

"I know you do and I love you too Blake, you're the best thing that has happened in my life."

After an hour of exchanging stories about each other's past, they finally agreed to rescue Adam. They kissed for a bit and experimented here and there but they finally agreed to head back to their dorm room.

Itzal and Blake were holding hands while they walked back to their dorm rooms but then they heard giggling and had the sense they were being watched, the girl sounded like Ruby. "Ruby is that you?" Itzal called.

Then a girl emerged from the night, she nodded in the shadow, Itzal could tell it was Ruby, but then Jaune came out of nowhere. "Yeah, what are you guys still doing up?" she asked.

Blake was blushing abit and smiled but tried not to. "Well um… just things a… um just was walking around." She explained while trying to keep a straight face.

"Yeah, we just chatted abit and now were heading back for some rest, com'on we have a field trip tomorrow." Itzal explained while trying to change the subject.

Ruby now assumed they did more than 'Chat' and was more inclined to get more out of Blake who was playing with her hair abit what was clearly not her type of behaviour. "Are you sure you just had a chat, it seems like there's more to the picture than meets the eye than just a friendly chat… are you sure you didn't-" Ruby giggled but got cut off by Itzal who just face palmed himself.

"Com'on let's get back to our room!" Itzal frowned and face palmed while storming off with Blake into their dorm room.

"Yep they totally just had a 'Chat'… more like hugs kisses and…" Ruby began but got cut off by Jaune.

"Yeah, I get the point." Jaune sighed and bobbed his head down abit.

"Something wrong Jaune?" Ruby asked.

"No, not really…" He sighs "I messed up and Pyrrha won't even talk to me anymore… I'm a failure."

"Nope"

"No? I failed as a leader though."

"Nope" Ruby then takes a seat next to Jaune on the chair.

"You know, you're not the easiest person to chat about this type of thing."

Ruby sighs she knew he was going through a hard time, but didn't know what it was. "Jaune, you can't be a failure, you're a leader now, look you may have been a failure when you were a kid, hell you might have been a failure when we first met but you can't be a failure now, you have a team now Jaune, we both do, so if we fail, we'll just be bringing them down with you, we have to put our team mates first and our self's second, your team deserves a great leader Jaune and I think that can be you, look have a good night Jaune." Ruby gets up and heads into her dorm room leaving Jaune alone to think.

Jaune sighs and heads back into his room where Pyrrha was and was sitting on the desk looking out the window "Hey Pyrrha."

"Oh, hello Jaune"

"Look, about what I said earlier, I'm… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that, I know you were just trying to help and…" he sighs "I'm a failure…" he explains while taking a seat on his bed.

Pyrrha smiles abit and comforts Jaune "No, you're not a failure Jaune, you are a leader now, I have faith in you Jaune, look Jaune, we have a big day tomorrow, you should get some rest."

Jaune agreed and turned the lights off "Yeah you too, Good night Pyrrha." He said while getting into his bed to slip into a deep sleep. He would have a big day tomorrow, but only he doesn't know how big it will be.


	9. Chapter IX - Rise Once Again

**Notes and Announcements:** Finally made up my mind, I am bringing back **Angelica Xen**, but as a **God like** warrior to face off against the **Arch Grimm;** **Adversity **But this chapter has a bit **Less Seriousness** than usual, I honestly hope its a good change and as always Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter IX – Forever the Fallen Must Rise Once Again - 21/03/2053**

**17/11/2052 – Arcadia Academy – Angelica Xen**

_After time adrift amongst the sea darkness, she who has slain the one may rise once more._

Angelica was dead, but she will rise once more to defeat the Grimm again, she did not know what happened, she did not get how she lived, she thought she was dreaming in a for ever burning world, was this the message she was burdened with? Did she really get given a second chance?

As the fire raged around, a sound a sound of a women gasping for air, the cries of fear… confusion echoed though out the Academy where hundreds laid at rest, brave men and women everywhere "NOOOOOO!" She cried out loud with her tears raining from her eyes, she was in a great deal of pain, she could not believe her eyes and Arcadia was gone, forever gone. "NOOO… Itzal… Ash! Michael!" she screamed and collapsing back on herself but no one could hear her screams, she was all alone.

_No, No… this can't be happening, I must get to forever falls… to avenge my family, my sons and daughter… they can't be dead… no they can't be! I don't believe it!_

Angelica made her way to the weapon vault and opened it, she had a weapon there, one what was as powerful as the Blades of Harmony, but it came with a sacrifice… the darker side of the weapon, Amplius; the blade of the Nevermore will bound her soul to the Arch Grimm, meaning if she killed the Arch Grimm she too will fall.

She knew it had to be protected, the wrong person with this weapon will cast doom upon all of Vytal and she will make the sacrifice and be the one that controls the sword, just to save Vytal.

"Forgive me…" she whispers while reaching for the sword what was being held in a gravitational unit, but if she is to become one with the weapon she will be permanently bound as the bringer of Nevermore and she will be the first Grimm to have a soul, but she will remain the same but she will always be doomed to being the harbinger to all of Vytal in till she herself has fallen once again.

Her last step as she reached for the sword was nearly her last, she took a deep breath before she grabbed it and permanently sealing her fate, but this was for her children, once she grabbed it she felt a surge of dark energy racing though her. She was the best of her kind the most strong willed huntress too, finally she became one with her weapon, now she had an aura of dark energy always fading away as the wind blew past, also she could teleport and had all the abilities of the creators of Vytal.

"Can't I just kill myself would that free Vytal from Adversity?" she asks herself.

_No, you must be either slain by Adversity or have slain the beast to free this forsaken world… you are now ready…_

_This one wishes to wield Amplius… The divines allow this… your body are now our tools, our Guardian, now go fourth and free our children Holy walker… it is your divined fate…_

"**Yes, I shall.**" She whispers in a much more god like voice while vanishing in a cloud of darkness.

**21/03/2053 – Forest of Forever falls - Itzal Xen**

Itzal looked worried, very worried he had a dream but it felt like a dark message, he felt the presents of dark aura circling around him, but he was more worried about the warning he got issued during the dream… was he dreaming or was he really hallucinating.

Blake also noticed Itzal was acting odd; even though he showed faint signs Blake clearly saw the smallest hints of discomfort and the sense of wryness in his eyes. "Hey is something wrong?"

"N-Yes… I mean N-no, ugh sort of." The young assassin explained while scratching his head as he walked.

"Well, what's happening?"

"This place… I feel like… something is here, something I know but can't quite explain… don't worry I guess it's just from the lack of sleep." He explained as the group came to a standstill.

Goodwitch got their attention as she was about to speak. "Yes the forest of forever falls is indeed beautiful but professor peach has instructed all of you to gather a jar of red sap and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so, we'll rendezvous here at 4:00PM, have fun."

Itzal sighs and starts following Ruby and the rest of the two teams, team CRDL was also present but Jaune wondered off with team CRDL, this got Itzal's attention but Blake insisted he was fine, but Itzal was bored, they were in a lovely forest, a deadly one at that too but he had an idea. "Hey Blake, want head off somewhere?" Itzal asked as soon as the two teams stoped to gather red sap.

Blake was currently gathering red sap from the tree, using a tree tap to tap it into a jar "Hm, to where?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe to enjoy the view?"

"Alright, but first gather your sap."

Itzal smiled and started gathering the sap by using a tree tap and as soon as he gathered enough he gave it to Ruby and wondered off with Blake to enjoy the view, but Itzal heard something… it sounded like a boy screaming and roars from an Ursa. "Hey… Blake did you hear that?"

Blake also heard the screams in terror, than she saw three of the students from team CRDL running away screaming "URSA!" and in response Itzal grabbed the boy who was screaming in terror "Where?!" Blake demanded.

The boy points towards the bush where Cardin and Jaune was and Itzal just released him so he could go warn Goodwitch.

Pyrrha gasped as she heard the news. "Blake, Yang go warn Goodwitch, you three with me there could be more!"

As soon as Itzal arrived with the rest, the Cardin and the huge Ursa was on a one on one, but Cardin was crawling away and in response the Ursa was about to finish him, but out of nowhere Jaune jumped in to save him by deflecting the Ursa's blow.

Itzal was about to charge in to help but Pyrrha and Blake held him back. "What, he needs help!" Itzal growled as the girls held him back.

"Wait, let him." Pyrrha explained while watching.

Jaune was currently on the ground getting back up as soon as he got knocked over, he fought sloppy but it's admirable in Itzal's opinion, but when Itzal checked his scroll, he saw Jaune's Aura dropping into the danger zone and when he looked up Jaune was charging forward for a strike, but as soon as he was about to strike the Ursa, Pyrrha lifted her hand and used her semblance to raise Jaune's shield what saved his life as the Ursa's attack was deflected and Jaune did a counter strike what decapitated the Ursa.

Itzal looked at Pyrrha and mumbled out of confusion "Wha-what? How…"

Ruby was just amazed and confused at what just happened "Uh… what?"

Weiss also didn't know what just happened "How did you…?"

Pyrrha just tried to explain it in the most simplistic way as she could. "Well Ruby has her speed and Weiss has her glyphs and Itzal has… I'm not sure, but my semblance is polarity."

"Wow you can control poles!" Ruby gasped.

"No you dunts it means she can control magnetism!" Weiss explained while face palming herself.

"Magnates are cool too!" Ruby added with a ridiculous grin on her face and as soon as she turned around, she saw Goodwitch with the rest of the teams rushing towards them, but something felt cold… really cold in Ruby's opinion.

As the teams gathered around the dead Ursa, something felt cold and dark, really dark… Goodwitch felt her body not responding to her will and so did the rest; they felt frozen in a dark aura prison.

A huge Grimm teleported in with a huge black cloud of dark aura, but the Grimm was no ordinary Grimm, it was the Arch Grimm but it was defeated by Angelica during the Arcadia raid but has regained its power and returned.

The Grimm walked towards the small group and looked at them; he was controlling their will by using their Aura's to lock them in place preventing movement. "**Mortals… your kind will be eradicated and once again we will rise, for too long man as wreaked the benefits of dust, the very substance what made you has now betrayed you.**" The Arch Grimm explained as he walked towards Itzal. "**Itzal Xen… the Blades of Harmony or in my tongue Concordia… the goddess's blade may I ask where is she?**"

As the Grimm finished a huge dark cloud with red lightning came crashing down behind it and this time it was a woman that Itzal knew, but this was impossible. "**Right behind you… Adversity.**" The shadow woman spoke in the same tone Itzal knew.

The Arch Grimm now classified as Adversity turned around laughing in a demotic laugh "**HAHA! The Shadow Warrior… you dare stop me, you too are one of us!**" He explained as he took his first step towards the immortal like shadow Warrior.

The shadow spoke once again "**I am nothing like you; I will save this forsaken world if it means sacrificing my own life and if I am to save it than I will start with you.**" The warrior hissed as she drew her weapon ready to go into battle.

The demon once again laughed at her comments "**If my heart is to stop beating, so is the Shadow warrior's too**" he explained as he circled around the smaller warrior who defied him.

The shadow warrior smiled at her fate and destiny. "**Then so be it, we shall duel to the death.**"

Before the demon could respond he saw the warrior charging a red lightning aura around her as she charged forward, delivering a god like strike against the demon's sword what sent him flying across the forest. "**Fool! You dare defy me!**" he shouted as he teleported behind the warrior charging forward with his sword ready.

The warrior then drew upon a rain of lightning on to her position with a dark cloud obscuring her movement, but then she charged out with yet another powerful blow this time imbued with the power of all the combined dust elements into her sword, she sent the demon flying back once again this time crashing into a large pillar.

The demon looked around, he knew if he killed her he too would die, so he decided to retreat but before he retreated he summoned a portal of Grimm. "**Foolish Warrior, go save your precious human's I will return once more to finish this, damn you Amplius!**" he shouted as he teleported away in a haze of black aura.

The warrior chased after the demon but was too late when he teleported "**Coward! Come back here this once you dishonourable fool!**" she shouted but then she turned her attention to the portal what he opened, she had to close it and she knew how to, she quickly teleported to the groups who were still frozen by the dark Aura and freed them by touching their shoulders.

Ruby gasped as she watched the Grimm / human freed her from her prison she also stepped away slowly as she saw her face behind the black haze. "W-what… Who are you?" she asked.

"**Your saviour.**" She coldly explained as she freed the rest, right now there were hundreds of Grimm's on the field what the portal has expelled.

Professor Goodwitch was not so trusting of the Grimm who just freed her, but was she really a Grimm? She also studied at Arcadia so she too knew who she was looking at. "I-Impossible… Head master Xen?" she gasped as she got freed, but she too gasped in terror.

"**Please do not be alarmed, I do not mean you any harm.**" she explained with her voice still sounding primal like that of a goddess.

Goodwitch nodded and regrouped with the freed students who were currently in terror at how many Grimm Beowolves with death stalkers and Ursa's that they were looking at, but something was off, they look like they were getting into a formation, these Grimm were enhanced and smart but no match for a Shadow Goddess, what Ruby nick named her.

The last person to be freed was Itzal who was next to Blake who too was frozen and the moment they regained their ability to move, they too were in for a shock.

"**Itzal, Blake it's good to see you.**" She added.

"Um… shouldn't we be worried about the hundreds of Grimm?" Blake added while pointing at the army of Grimm.

"**I can take them.**" The warrior explained as she casted a huge dust barrier what prevented the Grimm from getting through to them. "**Itzal… it's been a long time… son.**" She explained as she pulled the young student in to her cold embrace.

"_Mom_…? Is that… you?" Itzal said with disbelief in his voice, was his mother a shadow goddess now?

"**Yes, it is I, look I'm sorry but it's the only way I could save Vytal and you…**" Angelica explained (Goddess / Warrior) "**Now go! Join the rest, give me a moment.**" She ordered as she pulled out her weapon to face on the Grimm armada what lay in front of her.

Blake and Pyrrha held Itzal as he tried to make a break for it "Mother that's suicide!" Itzal gasped as he struggled to pull his mother back but Blake and Pyrrha pulled him back.

"**I'll be fine…**" she coldly responded as she pulled down the barrier and walked towards the horde she was about to face and immediately the Grimm charged forward at her, but instead of a loud crash, she simply vanished in a cloud of black. The Grimm were confused at what just happened, but when they looked up, they were too late she charged down like a meteorite taking at least 20 Beowolves with her a she landed and as they charged in for an attack, after images everywhere from Angelica's god like speed and after body fell, mostly cut in half or decapitated she charged on, killing ever more brutal and with little effort she could muster till eventually every single Grimm laid dead, till this point, she was preparing a spell to close the portal what allowed the Grimm though and once she let loose on a spell what created a bright white explosion the portal was no more and there she was. "**All clear.**" She alerted as she regrouped with the rest.

The teams watched as the God like individual walked back though the piles of dead Grimm like nothing has happened. "Are you okay?" Ruby asked nervously.

"**I'm fine… what about you are you okay?**" Angelica asked as she sheathed her weapon and made her way towards Goodwitch who was currently in disbelief too.

"Yeah I'm fine! That was so cool; you tore through them like a force to be reckoned with!" Ruby cheered with a ridiculous grin.

"**With such power comes sacrifices… I see a great warrior in you young one, what is your name?**" Angelica asked as she kneeled down at eye level of Ruby.

Ruby felt odd, the fact that a powerful huntress was standing by her was a meh, but a freaking mythical god-like warrior was standing there was something else "My N-name? Oh, it's Ruby! And you really think so?" she answered.

"**Of course dear, I sense a heavy burden you carry into battle, mixed with pride.**" She explained with a friendly tone but still god like in a way, but then she turned her attention to Weiss who was speechless. "**And this one… I one knew your father, the wielder of the legendary Myrtenaster and also one of the most famous dust casters of all time, you must be Miss Schnee, it's a pleasure to meet you, what is your name?**"

Weiss just blushed a little at the warriors comment and she was happy that she just got recognised by god like individual and she too knew who she was talking to "Weiss, Weiss Schnee!" she answered nervously.

"**Such a beautiful name almost like you…**" Angelica comments while smiling and Weiss was flattered by her comment, like she just gave a foolish grin on with her face blushing, but after that Angelica then turned her attention to Yang "**A fighter and a powerful one at that too what is your name?**"

"Um… Yang, just call me Yang." She announced while playing with her hair abit, Angelica did look graceful but that dark aura around her was surprisingly menacing and have her a scary look but she did look great, her armour was that of a goddess and that sword she had… was also menacing in its own rights.

"**Yang… well I see that you carry a great pride when working with your team, I would of loved it if you ever came to Arcadia, goes for you two, too.**" she explained then focused her attention on the two, Blake and Itzal. "**You must be Blake; my son has spoken about you in… his dreams and has said many great things about you, you are a great fighter as you are a great reader… I am Angelica Xen and I too knew your family Miss Belladonna, but I will talk to you about it in a more private setting.**" Angelica explained as she put out her hand to shake the raven hair individual in front of her.

A tear came down Blake's eye that she was speaking to a woman that knew her parents, she didn't know much about them but she took Angelica's hand and gave it a firm shake. "You can communicate while people dream?" she asked as if confused.

"**Yes, but a great deal of dust is needed, I can't just do it all the time but only if I have to say or send important things.**" Angelica explained as she let go of the young huntress's hand and turning her attention to her son. "**Itzal… are Michael and Ash still alive?**" she asked as she puts her hand down on his shoulder.

"Yeah, they're still alive and kicking, they miss you, you know." Itzal explained.

Angelica let out a long sigh of relief and smiled. "**Well, I miss them too, but just so you know, I won't be around for long, I need someone else to guard Amplius or destroy It.**" she explained.

That got Itzal's attention and he didn't know what his mother mean's but Blake knew, hell she's read about too many times. "Hey, what your mother means to say is that; when she took the sword, it bounded her soul with Adversity, so it means if she dies, he dies or if he dies she dies." Blake explained.

"Wha-No! It can't be like that! That's not fair… mother why?"

"**It's the only way love; I'm just a dead woman walking.**" Angelica explains coldly while embracing her son in her arms, she was cold but Itzal didn't care it was his mother!

Blake also tried comforting her boyfriend and it ended up with Blake hugging Angelica and Itzal. "Hey, she's doing this for you and us… it's her duty." Blake explained.

"I know… it's just…" he sighs and lets go of his mother. "It's been a long time; I don't want to believe my mother got given a second chance just to die again…" he finishes.

"**It's not like that… I knew the sacrifices and someone had to protect Amplius because if they don't this world would fall into chaos… Son, I know you understand and I love you but you have to accept this, I'm already dead, but appreciate while I'm still here.**" She explained to her son who was going through an emotional breakdown.

"I know, you're doing the right thing… thanks mom…" Itzal gets to his feet and taking his sword that Blake handed back to him.

Angelica finally paid her attention to Goodwitch who was helping Cardin with his wounds and what not. "**Glynda… it's nice to see you again.**" Angelica greeted she knew Goodwitch more as a friend than an acquaintance.

"Angelica is that really you? I mean your Aura… it's like a Grimm…" She explained as she patched up Cardin's wounds and applied some Aura healing potions so Cardin would be able to be in fighting shape soon.

"**Yeah, It's me… do you still remember the techniques I taught you?**" she asked while smiling at her long lost friend.

"Well, we should get back to the school, we'll talk more once we reach beacon." Goodwitch explained as she got back up. "Alright students, lets pack and head back to school, Miss Xen will be accompanying us back to the school, so please students do not wonder off." She explained.

After a few hours of walking they finally made it to the airship where that will take them to beacon, but Angelica just vanished into a cloud of black and told them she'll be waiting for their return.

But meanwhile on the airship, Blake and Itzal were still in disbelief even after a few hours on the airship and so did the rest "Hey you alright?" Blake asked her worried boyfriend who was still in shock from what happen.

"I don't know what to believe now… She wasn't dead all along?" Itzal was still dumb struck as he wondered out loud.

"Yeah must be pretty weird knowing your mother was _mostly _dead..." Blake added as she read.

Itzal shook his head to clear his thoughts but all he wanted was to have the time to process all the thoughts he was thinking of… mostly his mother and not being dead and what not… But at least Blake knew how to shut him up. "Itzal… just read, I'll help you clear your thoughts." Blake advised as she handed him his favourite book.

"Heh thanks Blake; I'm still in confusion from the fact that my mom might be god like warrior… you know, like seeing a living ghost?" He explained as he opened the book to where he left off.

"Yep, tends to mess with you head… Look when we get back to school I'll try cook up something to make you forget your problems for a while, or forget them entirely, I think Weiss has cooked up something for that." Blake explained but Itzal didn't know what she quite meant by that.

"You mean like drinking?"

Blake shrugs, it wasn't a big surprise some people needed to let loose, even Blake found her talking to herself about her problems by looking down an empty bottle. "If that's what makes you happy, say want to head out with Weiss and Ruby? We can head out with them; I mean that's if you want to that is…" she suggested in a suggestive tone but she still sounded primal like she always did, but Itzal didn't mind, he too spoke in a primal tone.

"I guess it would be better than bottling down a bottle of the finest brew in Vytal…" he shrugged he too was a rich individual, mostly the wealth his mother made got directly transferred to him and so did Arcadia's insurance, what was still coming in by tens of thousands by the week.

Itzal looked at Ruby, she was currently having a few laughs with the heiress, but Itzal knew they were close, they began as misfortune enemy's and now they're the best of pals and Itzal also liked Ruby and she was always so nice and adorable most of the time. "Hey Blake, you think there's something between Snow Angel and Ruby?" he whispered so Ruby wouldn't hear them.

"You mean how ridiculously close the space between them is? Then most likely, I always noticed Ruby had… a thing for Weiss in a way, like the way they talk." She explained in her primal tone once again.

"I guess. Well different question, why do you always wear that bow tie?"

"Um… its abit complicated… why you ask?" she also sets her book down on her lap.

"Oh it's just I heard a few rumours… like maybe your hiding something underneath? Like possibly cute cat ears, well that bow tie looks so perfect on you, just wondering you know?" He explains while having a grin on his face, he always wondered if his girlfriend had cat ears underneath.

"Um… thanks… I suppose, here come abit closer." She explains and taking a moment to explain the rest. "Would you… still like me if I'm… um… a Faunus?" she quietly whispers honestly.

Itzal nods and smiles, he saw Faunus as equals not freaks. "Look Blake, I still would love you if you were a Faunus and anything for that matter, you are someone special to me, someone I hold dearly close, you are the only one whose always there for me and I will always be there when you need me." He whispers back while smiling.

"Well, you know my secret, but I trust you not to blab it out like an idiot so, yeah… and thanks I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." She whispers and returning back to her book.

"Well that explains how you see perfectly at night and how you know so much about the Faunus War and the advantages they had, Blake random question, what's your semblance?" He asks.

"After images and speed… they're both mixed but two is better than one." She shrugs.

"I'm not sure what mine is, I guess I'll find out one day." He explained as he raised his hand.

"Ask your mother."

Itzal knows he should at least ask her but he was somewhat, scared of his own mother "Yeah your right."

After a few more hours of joking around and reading, maybe the occasional joke about Ruby and Weiss, they finally made it back to the school, Itzal was currently talking to Jaune, he was impressed by his efforts in helping his enemy, even Itzal learned something from him.

"Jaune, damn man you made that Ursa kill look easy I may say myself I'm damn impressed, anyways man I'll talk to you later, have a good night man." He explained as he got off the Airship and no sooner than later, red lightning came crashing down and with a cloud of smoke emerged Angelica.

Beacon's guards instantly raised their weapons but as soon as something was about to break loose, Ozpin with Goodwitch ended the fray before someone got hurt. "**Professor Ozpin, Goodwitch… Pleasure once again.**" Angelica explained as she walked up to shake Ozpin's hand.

"Ah, Angelica Xen it's a great honour to meet someone of your reputation." Ozpin greeted while taking a firm grip of the God like woman's hand in front of him.

"**Do you have a… shrine, a dust shrine?**" Angelica asked as she walked with Ozpin to where she'll be staying.

Goodwitch got the students attention but she wanted to make it brief "Students, you now are dismissed you are now free to return to your dorm rooms or head into the city to buy supply's, but all students MUST be back before 10PM. Have a good evening students." She quickly explained as she turned and wondered off with Ozpin and Angelica.

After Goodwitch explained they had to be back by 10, Itzal, Blake, Ruby and Weiss go out for shopping and out for a night of fun, Itzal could get nearly anything Blake desired but she never forced him to, but they did spend most their time in the library and Weiss and Ruby went out to watch a movie or what girls do, Itzal just shrugged as he spend his time with his girlfriend.

Itzal looked at his watch and it was 7:50PM; he knows it takes an hour to get back to beacon and he and Blake decided they should gather some supply's they're going to need though out the week. "Hey do you know where Ruby and Weiss went, we should get back so-" he was about to finish but then he saw Weiss walking all limp and with a ridiculous smirk on her face while being supported by Ruby who was just embarrassed to be around the Heiress.

"O-Oh *Hic* H-hey Itza-al *Hic* did you g-guys have sex?" Weiss asked out loud, yep she was drunk, drunker then a homeless bum. Like seriously she got drunk with Ruby? What's Yang going to think when she finds out and she's asking if Itzal and Blake had sex? In response Blake just looked at her boyfriend face palming herself while shaking her head in embarrassment, they were still in public!

"Um… Weiss, did you… go drinking?"

"Yeah, she said she wanted a few drinks, I refused at first but she insisted and a dozen cups later, well look at her now." Ruby explained while shrugging and helping the heiress to Itzal's private airship.

"Ugh… look at all the faces were getting…" Blake adds while getting into the ship.

"W-what… I think… Y-you guys are… *Hic* so cute together… *Hic*I even was… *Hic* ask Itza-al out… he's so… cute… but my mom would have… hated you!" Weiss laughs while taking a seat beside Ruby. "I… Fucking hated my… mom… I miss you daddy!" Weiss adds out loud.

Blake gave a look at Weiss, but she knew the heiress was drunk, more drunk then usual that's a fact… poor ruby though, Weiss ending up drunk well at least she was lucky that Ruby didn't drink but explaining this later… to Yang is going to be a nightmare.

"Looks like someone can't hold their liquor." Itzal adds while laughing abit. "Hey head to Beacon." He asks the pilot, the pilot was Itzal's private butler; she was a middle aged woman, talented in most areas, though she was a quiet person and well that's how she got her job, as Itzal's butler.

"Yes sir, would you like any entertainment?"

"No, it's alright Sarah." Itzal confirmed and the middle aged woman just nods and minds her own business.

"As you wish sir." She adds.

Ruby looked worried, she hasn't seen Weiss like this before and she hopes she could get her back to her room before anyone noticed that Weiss was drunk.

Weiss laid her head on Ruby's shoulder and nearly passed out but she kept awake, Blake and Itzal were just looking at the two with a slight grin on their faces "H-hey Ruby? You know… you're the cutest… dolt I have ever had… and… best fucking friend *Hic* I have…. Ever had, I love you!" and as soon as she finished she fell asleep on Ruby's lap.

Blake and Itzal were just chucking quietly to them self's at what Weiss just said, well she was a totally different person under the cup, that made Itzal like her abit, he's never seen her like this and honestly to him, it was hilarious. Even Blake laughed at the moment and that was pretty rare, she's mostly serious even though Weiss asked them if they had sex… That was uncalled for.

"Oh shut up you guys!" Ruby hissed back at the two lovers who were laughing at her and her best friend. "Poor Weiss… well at least I know not to bring her to any type of alcohol… God… Yang is going to kill me!" Ruby explained as she brushes the white hair of the girl on her lap who was currently sleeping and she knew she would be in for a shock when she gets sober tomorrow.

An hour later, they arrive at Beacon, Ruby was carrying Weiss while Blake and Itzal carried their books, the groceries will be handled by Itzal's assistant who will immediately leave after she's done, her duty is to take care of Itzal's house.

Her pay is beyond great and she was a close friend to the Xen family, plus Michael and Ash are thinking of heading back to relax for a while, but Michael wanted to stay, with his brother and all and of course his mother, but she could teleport, but her teleport was extremely loud so she used it only to get to far distant places.

Meanwhile in Team RWBY's dorm room, Weiss, Itzal, Ruby and Blake all make it back only to see that Yang was sleeping with Itzal's brother! Ruby just looked at her sister in slumber she wasn't too happy that her sister was in bed with someone in their room but she decided to yell at them later.

Weiss wakes up while she was in Ruby's arms, she was less drunk then before and squealed out in terror while jumping out of Ruby's arms and waking the two up, well looks like Ruby would get to yell at her sister now.

"HOLY SHI-" Weiss Squealed with ear raping screams "Ruby!?"

"Owe… Calm down Weiss you passed out while we were heading back on the airship." Ruby explained then tuning her attention to Yang. "Yang… what's the meaning of this?"

"Oh… um…" Yang struggles to answer "Well…"

"Michael… Really…?" Itzal adds.

"Oh hey Itzal… look we just fell asleep… Yang was talking and all and um…"

"Right… Look if there's anything going on between you guys it's all fine, it's just unexpected that's all." Blake explains while rolling her eyes and putting away her new books that Itzal brought for her.

"Yeah, Weiss kind of went drinking while we were out, that's why she's abit… off." Ruby adds.

Yang was just shocked at that, Weiss taking her sister out drinking? Does she even know she's only 15!? "WEISS TOOK YOU OUT DRINKING?" Yang asked with her eyes turning crimson.

"No, she had too many drinks I didn't touch any I swear!" Ruby quickly announced while calming her sister down so she wouldn't start throwing fireballs in the room.

Yang quickly realised her sister was telling the truth, she didn't have any presents of alcohol in her breath and the alcohol yang could smell was coming off the white haired heiress "Alright, but no drinking for you till your 17." Yang explains while letting Michael out, but he had a lot of explaining to do to Itzal.

An hour later, Itzal and Blake were once again sleeping in the same bed and Ruby was stuck with a drunken Heiress, she had to help the white haired girl get changed into a nightgown and of course let her have a shower first.

After a few minutes of frustration, Ruby finally got Weiss to disrobe and head into the shower to wash off, Weiss was still pretty intoxicated but she managed to dry herself off and dress herself up with her nightwear what Ruby left on the sink in the bathroom.

"Thanks Ruby…" she whispers then heads off to make herself one with her bed.

Ruby smiles and heads off to her bed and turns the lights off, the room was filled with moonlight and there was some light but Ruby heard Weiss.

"Hey Ruby?" she whispers.

"Yeah…?"

Not a second later she felt someone crawl in bed with her and she was surprised that it was Weiss. "About what I said earlier, how I said I love you and all…"

"Oh…" Ruby had a crush on Weiss, they're close, really close and Weiss only had Ruby, most the students in Beacon would give her mean looks but Ruby and the others were only nice to her. "Well…" but before she could say anymore she felt Weiss kissing her, but Ruby only embraced her further, she just hopes she wouldn't wake up in the morning thinking Ruby took advantage of her but after a minute they let go, Ruby was speechless but after Weiss kissed her Weiss herself was quickly asleep and Ruby took the liberty to get into a more confortable position.

Weiss and Ruby shared their bed with each other and Weiss felt warmer than she has ever been in her entire life and she meant it when she said she hated her mother.

Ruby closed her eyes and hope to god that Weiss meant what she told was true in the morning. Well she has to wait for tomorrow to find out.

* * *

**Notes and announcements:** Yay for Ruby X Weiss! Next time on RWBY: Arcadia Weiss finds out that she slept with Ruby! Time to play a bit of romance and humor for a bit! Instead of this seriousness... Well Adam still needs saving and I will work on that in the future! As always Have a nice day.


	10. Chapter X - You have to be Kidding me

**Updates and Notes: **Hey guys, sorry it's kind of early but i should post something before my internet cuts out, **Next chapter will have Sexual content** in it these include **Blake x Itzal and Ruby x Weiss** Oh and this chapter is dedicated to Blake Belladonna, shes one of the worst days ever!

* * *

**Chapter X – You have got to be kidding me! - 22/03/2053**

Weiss woke up next to Ruby, she knew what she said last night and to Ruby's relief she meant every word she told her, she loved the young raven haired girl, she felt special around her. But she couldn't remember what she told Itzal and Blake and god she was in for a surprise.

It was Sunday, there were no classes today and the students were free to do whatever they wanted, besides burn the school down… But Weiss she always studied during Sunday's and either spent most her time with books or if she had nothing to do, practicing alone on the roof, but still she was sure she made a fool out of her self yesterday.

"Wha…" Ruby groaned as she opened her eyes but she saw the now sober Heiress awake, Ruby rubbed her eyes and sighed as she looked at the time, the sun was coming up still. "W-Weiss it's 4:30… what are you doing up so early?" she asked as she yawned.

Weiss was still getting her self together as she sat on the edge of the bed "Gah! Don't scare me like that and don't talk so loud you dolt!" She hissed as she hoped down to head into the bathroom to clean up.

Ruby just rolled her eyes, Weiss was always hissy when she wakes up and she quickly got use to it, also she was sober from last night what made Ruby laugh abit when she thought about their convocations they had together.

"Weiss as always…" she groaned under her breath as the heiress closes the door while hopping off her bed and heading into the small kitchen where the new groceries were and neatly stacked on the table and to make a nice coffee.

Ruby loved sugar and especially chocolate so as soon as she opened the fridge to get some cream milk, there was two bars of Vales finest chocolate! But they belonged to Itzal, who was currently still asleep with Blake. She thought Itzal wouldn't mind if she took some… she shrugs and un-wraps the chocolate to get some and nearly gobbled up the whole bar but then she heard someone cough behind her, but cough to get her attention purposely.

But Ruby just expected it to be Weiss and boy she was wrong. Blake was standing there with her arms folded and boy she loved chocolate too and wasn't happy to see Ruby munching away at her bar of chocolate! "Really Ruby…?" she said with a calm and primal tone.

Ruby still had chocolate in her mouth and gasped in fright "Blake!?" as she nearly dropped the chocolate. "I thought it was Itzal's…" Ruby then took a closer look at the other bar of chocolate's type, she knew Itzal didn't enjoy sugar much and no surprise it was white chocolate with a lower sugar level.

Blake just rolls her eyes as Ruby explains though she didn't mind sharing but taking something without asking isn't necessary nice. "Itzal doesn't like sugar." She explains while rolling her eyes. "And would it kill for you to ask before you take it? I mean I'll happily to share but… seriously…?" Blake was annoyed but she knew Itzal would just buy her more if he had time, plus it was the weekends.

Ruby clears her mouth before she said anything else "I'm so sorry!" Ruby quickly puts away the chocolate back in the fridge and with that Blake just rolled her eyes and headed to her bed while waiting for Weiss to finish so she could go for a shower.

Ruby heard the kettle go off and she quickly poured herself a cup of coffee and returned back to her bedside where she just decided to take a moment to appreciate the view of the sunrise what was happening out her window and no big surprise, Blake was just about to open her book to read while she laid by Itzal's side, her boyfriend was still asleep and he too was a deep sleeper on weekends.

Before Ruby could take a sip of coffee a loud thump came from in front of their room, Ruby shrugged it off and so did Blake, Blake hated loud noises when she reads but again another thump this time louder and once again they let it slip but again an even louder bang came from beyond their door.

Blake as twitching her eyes as she tried to concentrate on reading her damn book, then again another thump and with that Blake closed her book with a firm snap, she instantly got out of bed groaning in a pissed off manner. "You got to be kidding me…" she mumbled as she marched towards the door and with that she swung open and peered outside… No one was around… then another thump coming from team JNPR's room.

Blake rolled her eyes and closed the door behind her while pulling out her hairpins to pick the lock on JNPR's door so she could barge in demanding what the racket is all about. Within a couple of seconds she had the door unlocked, but as she was about to open the door, another loud thump.

Blake swung the door completely open just to see the whole team having a pillow fight and Ren was just sitting there like 'Oh you god to be kidding me…' she gave everyone a glare as they just stoped motionless while feathers rained down. "Do… You… know what time it is?" she firmly said in a slight picked off manner.

Jaune quickly realised Blake was there when she hissed at all of them "Blake!?"

At this time Blake was twitching her eye out of frustration, this was the fourth time they did this. "It's 4:30 in the freaking morning!" Blake yelled while slamming the door shut before they could respond and making her way back to her room.

She was once again about to read her book, than Weiss came out of the bathroom before she could even open it back up to where she left off on and with that she once again put the book down and grabbed her towel with her casual wear and headed into the shower.

As Blake disrobed and headed into the shower, she opened the valve and once the water hit the breasts, she instantly noticed that Weiss used up all the hot water. "UGH! Oh god…. You got to be freaking kidding me…" she gasped as the chilly water contacted her skin and quickly had a near freezing shower but just as she nearly finished she noticed the water warming up ever so slightly… "Really…" she blatantly mumbled as she heard the shower next door turn off. Weiss didn't use up all the hot water, the room next door was!

Blake just stays in the shower for a while longer, so she could get warmed up after having a near freezing shower. But then she remembered Itzal had a private assignment with his mother for nearly the whole day, meaning she would be left alone all day and she just groans loudly knowing she'll be alone all day without Itzal. But after she had her shower she quickly got dressed up as usual and headed out, but she nearly forgot to put her bow tie on and once again she rolls her eyes at how much bad luck she was having today.

As she stormed out of the shower, Itzal was awake and noticed his girlfriend was a tad bit stressed and he just presumed it was from the waking up in the morning. "Good morning Blake." Itzal greeted as he got up to head into the shower.

"You mean Bad Morning?" Blake corrected as she rested herself back on the bed reacquainting herself with her book.

"Awh… what's up?" Itzal asks while stopping to hear his girlfriend's story.

"Well… First Ruby eats all my chocolate and secondly… Nora and Jaune were having a pillow fight and causing loud noises at 4:30 in the morning! And, I had a cold shower because the jerk next door decided to have a "_long…_" hot shower what left me with a freezing shower and to top it all off; your busy with your mom all day so I won't be able to talk to someone I actually enjoy talking to all day." She explained with a sense of frustration in her voice and rolled her eyes as she lay back down in her bed.

"Oh… I see, don't worry I'm sure it'll get better, we all have our bad days Blake, even I do tell you what, I'll take you out somewhere nice tonight, it'll just be the two of us, so we won't have to worry about Snow Angel making things awkward by asking questions…" Itzal explained as he came back to give his girl a kiss to seal the deal and returning to the bathroom to get changed and to have a shower.

"Alright, don't forget." Blake confirmed as she winked at her boyfriend as he closed the door. Now she hopes she can actually get time to read that final chapter in her book, oh she can only hope.

Just as she opened the book Yang woke up screaming like she just had a nightmare. She once again sighs and takes the liberty to ask what's going on. "Yang, why are you screaming?" Blake asked with a calm voice but also annoyed.

"Just a nightmare..." the blonde explained as she was breathing heavily.

Seeing as Blake couldn't get the peace and quiet in her own room she decided to read in a different hiding spot, first thing what comes to her mind was the roof. It was Isolated and no one ever went up there well that's what she thought.

Almost 10 minutes later she made her way to the roof where she just sat in the corner to read her book and yet again as she was about to open her book, Jaune with Pyrrha come through the door to train abit. "Okay this is getting ridiculous…" she said out loud while getting back up to find a different hiding spot and yes she was getting pissed off.

"Hey Blake!" Jaune greeted as he saw the ninja in the corner about to read her book and with no response Blake stormed off the roof back into the dorms and heading back to her own room where Weiss and Ruby were having a chat.

Ruby saw the raven hair girl walk in "Oh hey Blake!"

"Hey Ruby" Blake responded with the nicest tone she could muster, just to be nice, cause right now she felt like pulling her own hair out just to get some peace and quiet.

"So Weiss, do you remember anything you said yesterday?" Blake asked as she just rested on her bed.

Weiss was still sober and sick from yesterday, she felt ill and did not feel like talking much, so she just quietly says "No… what did I say last night? Ugh… my head…"

Blake wasn't going to answer her but Ruby did. "You asked Itzal and she if they had sex while you were off drinking and you gave them a lecture on how much you hated your mother and of course dust." Ruby explained in an honest manner.

Weiss's eyes widen and she automatically went into a denial state, "I said no such thing! If I said anything like that I would have remembered it!" she defended.

Blake who hanged around with Ruby a fair bit knew she would have to record it for later maybe for a laugh or two, but she did record Weiss drunk and it was hilarious, just the face she made when she walked with Ruby was just gold. "Oh you might want to see this." Blake added as she pulled out her scroll and went to the recording of Weiss being an idiot, she handed Ruby her scroll and let her watch herself on camera.

Weiss watched herself on camera as she was drunk than a homeless bum and to say she enjoyed watching her self-do stupid thing is like saying pigs could fly. As the moment where Weiss asks the two lovers if they had sex came up she was tempted to get up and head to the locker to get her Myrtenaster to get Blake back for recording her.

Ruby was laughing her ass off as she watched her now girlfriend made a fool out of herself. "Sorry Weiss but I can't help it…" Ruby laughed more as she watched on.

"You complete dolt why would you do something like that!?... Oh god…" she watched as the part where Weiss falls asleep on Ruby's lap, headfirst of course "Blake you! Ugh…" Weiss hissed as she deleted the file on Blake's scroll and making ruby hand it back to her.

Of course Blake keeps a backup somewhere on her scroll but she can't read with Weiss and Ruby chattering in the background, so she sighs and takes a small nap.

Three hours later, Weiss and Ruby were arguing about something pointless once again and Blake's reaction to their little argument well let's say she didn't find it pleasing to have a rude awaking.

"RUBY I TOLD YOU NOT TO PLAY WITH MY DUST VIALS!" Weiss yells while Blake tried to Block her out and fall back into a deep sleep.

"I DIDN'T TOUCH YOUR VIALS YOUR IMAGINING THINGS AGAIN!" Ruby snaps back in a fed up tone and Blake eyes were twitching in frustration once again.

"IMAGINING THINGS? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO NEARLY BLEW US OFF THE CLIFF!" Weiss shouts right back and with that Blake finally snapped, the once calm quiet girl was extremely fed up now.

Blake rolls her eyes and gives both of them a death stare "Oh for fuck sake… Ruby, Weiss… may you be quiet because… PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" Blake shouts right at the two girls who were arguing like two kids over the last piece of candy. Her tone was firm and it was rare for her to shout but she'll make an exception here, she was having a bad day and she didn't care what she said.

Ruby gives drops her head down in defeat and gives up, while Weiss in the other hand, she loved to let her mouth run at just about anything but she stayed quiet this time, she too had never seen Blake so mad.

As soon as Ruby was about to say something, Blake had already grabbed her book and stormed out towards the library, where she hopes this time she'll get some peace and quiet but all she could do was hope she would…

_What the fuck… first Ruby eats my chocolate then Jaune and Nora were making a racket… then a freaking cold shower? Really I never had this much bad luck in so long… can't I read my book in peace? For fuck sake… seriously…_

Finally a quiet place… she just hopes to god no one interrupts her while reading because oh god she'll make a mess out of them… After a while Blake found her-self next to the corner in the library and once again as she opened her book to read, screams and laughter came from beyond the book shelf. "Oh for fuck sake…" Blake mumbles while grabbing a very thick and hard book off the shelf, yep she was going to smack whoever was making that racket right across the face.

As she turned the corner, she saw Cardin and his team mocking and teasing a Faunus girl and tugging at her bunny ears… This made Blake twitch in anger as she walked behind Cardin and made him ride the express way out with her aura imbued book. Yep she sent him flying out the exit with a single smack across the face.

"Oh shit…" The boys gasped as they ran out the exit while being pursued by a now pissed off Blake.

The Faunus, Velvet was sobbing and began running out of the library but Blake stoped her to try comforting her. "Hey… it's alright, remember me?" Blake asked as she caught up with her.

"Y-yeah… w-why does c-Cardin always bully me?" she asked while her sobbing died down, she hated being a Faunus and well she hated her ears too.

"It's people like him what the world needs less of, I despise him and Jaune even spared him… I hate people like him." Blake explained coldly while rolling her eyes. "Your fine now, they won't brother you for a while."

"W-well… thanks… I wish they would leave me alone… they always tug at my ears and it hurts bad…" Velvet explained as she rubbed her ears.

"Yeah, must be painful I imagine…"

"H-hey where's your boyfriend…? I usually see you around with him… at this time." Velvet asked, she liked Itzal, though she knew he was only sticking up for her to be a better person and well Velvet didn't have much friends, Itzal was sort of her friend.

"He's busy with his mother doing something."

Velvet just nods and tries to smile, Blake and Velvet share time together talking about things like asking her how's life like being a Faunus and what not, but she honestly knew, but Blake was good at hiding them and therefore she never got bullied for them, well if any one bullies her either she or Itzal would teach them a thing or two about respect.

After an hour of chatting with Velvet Blake decided to head outside where she usually read, she mostly read under a tree what hid her pretty well, but she had a feeling someone was going to ruin her peace and quiet but she proceeded as normal.

And once again as she took her seat, Yang jumps around the corner running from a pissed off Ash who was shooting explosive arrows everywhere where Yang landed and also Michael comes around the corner running after his pissed off sister.

As Blake got up Yang was heading towards her and Ash just fired an exploding arrow in her direction and didn't realise Blake was there. Blake saw the arrow heading towards her and quickly getting out of the way before the arrow could do some damage to her and out of a stroke of luck she just jumped out of the way as Yang took the full force from the Blast sending her towards a brick wall.

As Yang was getting up Ash took the liberty to transform her bow into melee mode as she walked towards the now injured Yang to confront her. Michael was tried to hold the woman back but all that ended with was a punch in the face.

Blake had no idea what was going on and she quickly made her way towards the fight before any more damage can be caused. "Okay… what's going here?"

"I saw her sleeping with my brother… in my bed." Ash explained quietly as she stood over Yang.

"I didn't know it was YOUR bed! Ugh you crazy b…" Yang added but felt Blake covering her mouth with her hands.

"Don't… I don't want to be blamed for this mess… Look Yang is sorry that she "_Slept_" in your bed, I promise it won't happen again…" Blake explained to the surprisingly calm but pissed off archer.

"I don't want your words; I want her explanation for this… misunderstanding." Ash coldly hissed in a firm but silent tone.

"Look I'm sorry! I didn't know I promise it won't happen again!" Yang quickly explained as she got back up.

"Hm… You still hurt my feelings." Ash said while rolling her eyes at the Blonde and walking away while sheathing her bow. She even ignored her brother who was trying to explain himself but she just slapped him across the face with a pissed off look on her face.

Blake helped the injured Blonde walk towards her now "Boyfriend" she was surprise she even gave up on fighting Ash, though she wanted to walk away in one piece. "Doesn't seem like you to give up so easily Yang." Blake explained.

"Well did you see the look in her eyes? She means business and she's no one you want to mess around with… in less you want to walk away in multiple pieces." Yang hissed back, Yang's a great fighter but she also knew when she had to give up.

At this moment there were craters everywhere from Ash, even holes in the dorms where ash breached to fire at Yang; Ash wasn't going to be around beacon for long. Though she didn't care she always explained herself as "Already Dead" but Blake knew she was just depressed and didn't give her life a purpose, not after losing her own boyfriend, also Ash absolutely hated everyone, she was anti-social resorting to her weapon as a means of reasoning.

Blake didn't like Ash but she respected the girls talent for her aim and of course her raging temper, though Ash looked calm she secretly wants to just hide and dwell on her past mistakes of course she never tried to kill herself, thinking that was too dishonourable and only showed weakness.

Ash was a tough girl, she stood up for herself even when the chances seemed impossible and she defied the impossible with her pure insanity when she gets to that state. Blake could only think of her as a "Fucking crazy bitch" but of course she would never say that to her face.

"Your right, she's… terrifying in my opinion." Blake mused as she let Yang go as she saw she could support herself.

"Terrifying? I don't think Ruby even would try making friends with her… even with her "Love everyone" attitude. She's just gives terrifying a brand new name." Yang explains loudly.

Blake just laughs at that comment; Ash was simply a terrifying bitch in everyone's mind. Even Professor Ozpin didn't bother dealing with the girl; Goodwitch in the other hand tried but ended up getting chased by Ash with exploding arrows though she managed to knock the crazy teen out… somehow.

Blake also heard a familiar voice; she turned to see him and gave a huge sigh of relief "Itzal! Oh sorry… just had a stressful day today, it was… interesting I suppose."

"Having a bad day I guessing?" he mused while embracing Blake to give her a kiss.

Blake smiled as she kissed her boyfriend and just smiled. "You know… I could use that promise you made earlier."

"Oh… it was really that bad?"

"I don't think I can even explain it… first Rub-" Blake started but Itzal stopped her before she could go on by locking her in a beautiful long kiss and as soon as they parted, Blake felt her self-blushing she wanted more… but she was still too nervous.

"It's alright, com'on lets go have some fun." Itzal added while leading her to Beacon's landing pads where Itzal's private airship waited but Blake stopped him.

"Wait I need to get something nice… lets head back to the room quickly!" Blake suggested as she saw she was still in her normal outfit she wore while she fought, Itzal loved her outfit and it looks so cute on her.

As they made it to their dorm room, Blake quickly picked out a formal wear, a wonderful Black long sleeves shirt with white undershirt with black pants; of curse she always wore her bow tie to cover up her cat ears.

"So how do I look?" She asks as she does a pose to impress Itzal.

"Absolutely stunning…" Itzal replied as he checked out his girlfriend's curves and as he looked at her cute ass his jaws dropped he looked at them. '_God I have to get me some of that! Damn she's fucking hot.'_ He gives himself a smirk as he thought to himself, '_Mmmz! Can't wait what's in stores tonight.' _

Itzal went to change into a Tux or what he usually wore to formal occasions, but he always kept his weapon on him hidden away under his coat. Ever since Angelica showed him how to properly handle his weapon and unlock its mystery's he could hide them even more, they were Omni weapons meaning they can take the shape of nearly anything.

"Do I look fine?" He asks as he steps out of the bathroom.

Blake smiles and may she say he looked damn good, she shrugs as she nodded. "It'll do, we shouldn't keep your airship waiting now should we?"

Itzal nodded and led the way to the airship, but as they made it Angelica was about to get on, she wanted to catch up with her old friend and no sooner than later she noticed her son was there.

"**Oh, well you two look wonderful… a date I'm guessing.**" Angelica guessed as she saw the two in formal wear. "**Just wanted to say hello to Sarah, I'm wondering how she's going, mind if I accompany you two?**" She added.

"Fine, but I promised Blake this would be our special night out so, yeah." Itzal explained as he got into the airship.

A tear came to Angelica's eyes as she looked at the two again "**Oh, of course son. I'm proud of you dear, you're all grown up and… to see the man you grown into is simply… beautiful…**" she explained as she smiled dearly.

Angelica smiled as she knocked on the pilot's door, she just wanted to say hello to her old friend and as it opened, panic was the first thing that came to Sarah's mind but quickly faded as she realised who she was staring it."

Sarah was in absolute shock as she looked at her old friend but quickly noticed it was Angelica "Angelica?!" Sarah gasped as she nearly hit the take off switch.

"**Yes it is I, Sarah it's been a long time. How you been?**" she asks while taking the Co-pilot seat.

"It's been fine, but what happen to you?"

Angelica knew it would take a while to explain "**It an odd, long story.**"

Itzal closed the door where his mother was just to give Blake and himself some privacy, it was a small fast airship, but Itzal had it fitted out with reinforced plating and heavy weaponry, it was just in case.

After an hour, the airship arrived at its location where they were next to a fancy restaurant, where they served some of Vales finest food, possibly in Vytal. The Xen family was a welcome face in that place, everyone who worked there knew Itzal and his mother of course. But this time Itzal was there on a date, with someone special.

"Isn't it abit expensive here?" Blake asked as she looked at the entrance, there was a line of people outside, even Vales celebrity's waited to get in. They were at the most famous restaurant in all of Vale.

"No, I don't think it is." Itzal mused as he walked to the waiter, where he was currently signing a position for a very wealthy couple.

"Hello, my name is Itzal Xen and this is Blake, when will the next free spot be?" Itzal asked.

"In two h-" The waiter began but cut off by the manager.

"Mr Xen! And this fine lady here, please come right in!" The manager explained while leading them though the VIP section to their private room where they'll be eating.

After they ordered their food, Itzal and Blake both finally had some room where they could freely speak.

"I didn't know you could just get us in like… that…" Blake mused as she looked around, they were alone in a room and it was beautifully decorated.

"My family knew a lot of people I suppose, a lot of people know my father and mother and I guess they're legends in a way." Itzal explained as she shrugged it off.

"Well it must be nice to have such a reputation."

"It's not mine; it's my mothers and my fathers." Itzal quickly replied.

"Com'on gives your-self some credit, at least a little bit." Blake quickly replied while smiling.

"Well, I guess I should. Hey tell me more about yourself, you say your half Faunus, but what creature?" Itzal quietly asked.

"Cat… I'm half cat."

"You know, your eyes… they're so beautiful… just like every part of you and your personality is just amazing, I never thought I would ever meet anyone like you." Itzal explained while looking directly into her eyes, they were about kiss but they heard waiter coming to their room so they quickly returned back to their normal state, where it looked like they were just having a nice chat.

The door quickly opened and a woman quickly laid down the food before them, making sure they had something to drink and what not, all the usual what you would expect from a 10 star restaurant.

"Thanks!" Itzal thanked as the waiter headed for the exit, the waiter just smiled and closed the door behind them. "I guess we should eat up, we shouldn't let our food go cold now should we?" he mused as he began to eat his food, they had chicken… stake and everything, they couldn't possibly finish it all, Itzal didn't eat much and neither did Blake.

After two hours, they were full and they spent most their time drinking and talking, mostly about their past, Blake was interested in knowing more about Itzal's sister; Ash.

"Hey, tell me about Ash, I saw her today and it looked like she blew a few holes in the wall at beacon while trying to get Yang for sleeping with Michael in her bed." Blake asked while laughing abit, she was a light weight when it came to drinking and so was Itzal, he didn't drink much but he knew his limit, Blake in the other hand, not so sure.

Itzal took a long sigh "Well, it's a long story. When we were little Ash was totally a different person, she loved everyone and most of all she loved her father who took care of her when she was little, but as soon as he passed away she was fairly depressed, Angelica loved her daughter but Ash was more like her father, she let her anger get the better of her and well she nearly killed someone at the age of 12, using exploding arrows-" Itzal explained then Blake cut in.

"Yep, exploding arrows this afternoon, one of them nearly got me and sent Yang flying into the wall, got to say, she's abit…special that one, no offence." Blake added.

"Tell me about it, I can't remember how many times she sent me flying towards a wall when we were training in Arcadia, god she's violent and well, it actually all started to die down when she was dating that guy who died at Arcadia, guess she's upset about that too." Itzal explained.

"So she's always been like… an anger driven fighter?" Blake questioned.

"Yup, sums it up perfectly." Itzal added while looking at his watch, it was 8:20PM and he knew it took an hour to get to beacon by air. "Hey, we should get back, Goodwitch wants us back by 10, remember?"

"Yeah your right, com'on lets go." Blake agreed as she followed her boyfriend out of their room.

"Mr Xen! Here's your bill." A waiter said while handing Itzal a paper but Blake took the bill for a second.

Blake's mind just got god smacked as she saw the bill for their stay here. She just saw a three digit bill… 1,872.75 Lien, Really… "Itzal… are you sure you can "Pay" for all this?" Blake asked nervously as she wasn't sure.

"Huh? Oh, sure why not just a sec…" Itzal quickly uses the ATM and withdrew 10,000 Lien and printed the balance on the account.

Blake takes a look at the balance on the receipt from the ATM and what she saw just blew her mind away. 926,757,050.70 Lien… she didn't know that he had THAT much… He nearly had a billion Liens and that wasn't all he was still getting funds from insurance from Arcadia. "Itzal… I didn't know you had THAT much…"

"Huh, well I guess. Well here, get something nice for yourself, we have a little time left before we have to go. Here you go Ma'am" Itzal explained as he gave Blake 7000 Lien and paying for the date.

"Um… are you sure?"

"Sure, com'on let's get you something. " Itzal confirmed while grabbing Blake by the hand and leading her out but after they made it out, they saw Ruby and Weiss out for a date Itzal suppose.

Ruby quickly spotted the two and she expect they just got out of a date "Oh hey Blake!" Ruby greeted as she smiled.

Blake was still putting away the money that Itzal just gave her "Oh hello Ruby… Weiss"

Ruby saw just how much money she was holding and she was just astonished at how much she had "Um, Blake where did you get all that money from?"

"Well, Itzal gave it to me; he has a fair bit… probably more than Weiss." Blake explained but she saw Weiss giving her a dirty look as she said the last part.

"Excuse me?" Weiss hisses as she glared at Blake.

Blake just stayed quiet as she handed Ruby an ATM balance Receipt. Ruby just looked at it and she just saw a huge number. "Yeah there's a lot of numbers there…" Ruby adds while handing the receipt to Weiss.

Weiss looked at the piece of paper and she knew her mother only had a few tens of millions in the family bank and Weiss has several millions… but not nearly a billion… "Okay, he's a rich one." Weiss says while rolling her eyes.

"Hey can you not hand that thing around, I don't like people knowing I have money, it makes me feel uneasy." Itzal groaned as he snatched the paper from Weiss hands. "Look we should head off to buy something, because we should leave soon." He added.

They nodded and went off together shopping for stuff, Weiss went to get some alcohol and Itzal and Blake went off to buy something nice together and actually ended up buying a new weapon part, a ultra-rare white crystal what Itzal could make something out of, for Blake, it cost them 25 million Lien though, wasn't cheap but Itzal thought it was worth the money.

Itzal walked out with Blake, but men in Black suits came around the alley ways and a man dressed in a white tux confronted them, a man no other than Torchwick. "Well, well, well… Itzal Xen with Blake Belladonna, you two have something that I dearly want. Get them, make sure you get his a-" Torchwick ordered but then red lightning with a black haze appeared standing in front of Itzal. Angelica was standing in front of them defending her son.

"**What will it be; Run or Die…**" Angelica asked as she launched a wave of pure energy towards the gang what sent them flying towards the back alleyway.

Torchwick could not believe his eyes, there In front of him was a god like warrior, She saw multiple gunships heading towards her and opening fire, Angelica quickly casted powerful dust missiles at them and took out all four of the gunships engines what sent all of them crashing. "**Com'on gets back to the airship.**" Angelica ordered as she grabbed the two and got out of there as quickly as they could, Angelica even had enough time to get Ruby and Weiss.

"What the heck is going on?" Weiss growled as she got thrown into the airship.

"Torchwick escaped and he wants white crystals, don't know why." Itzal explained, while giving his pilot the green light.

"What? We just caught him two days ago though!" Weiss groaned in frustration.

"**Next time him and I meet, one of us will die, no man should harm innocents.**" Angelica coldly explained as she took her seat.

"Mom; just cripple him badly, but don't kill him. Make sure he can't walk again or something; we shouldn't kill people because they deserve it, but we should let them suffer the sentence." Itzal explained.

"**Yeah you're right.**"

After an hour they made it back to the school and they all acted as if nothing happen but they were annoyed that Torchwick got away somehow. They needed to put an end to his and Angelica would be the very person who takes care of him.

Well getting back to Itzal and Blake.

Itzal was in his room reading over pages on how to convert Pure White Crystals into amulets such as Itzal's one and it was actually quite simple and easy, he had Gold and dust crystals, all he needed was to transfer some power from his Amulet into the new one, what he will give to Blake.

Itzal finally finished on imbuing the crystal "Finally done! Hey Blake, come here for a sec." he called.

"Huh, you finished?" Blake answered while putting her book down and heading over to Itzal, where she saw a glowing crystal.

"Yeah, try it on. I'll walk you through it." Itzal explained as he gave her a bottle of dust with the new amulet.

As she put the amulet on she instantly felt a huge surge of energy though she and it made her feel good, very good. She felt both stronger and faster and also… horny too "Um… I feel weird… like stronger and… god it's hot… well I feel faster too…" She explained, though she smiled at Itzal with a huge grin on her face.

"Well, alright, this is going to feel weird but you'll be fine." Itzal explained as he held both her hands and concentrated and almost instantly it worked. Time has slowed down to Blake's prospective and she just was shocked how beautiful the world looked in slow motion… Though it didn't last long, she thought of the wrong thing that turned it off, now she had to turn it on somehow…

"Oh… wow… I wonder how I turn it on again…" Blake gasped as she tried to think of it to see if that activates it and yes it did activate but no sooner than later, she watched the dust bottle deplete quickly and before she knew it her tiny dust reserve depleted.

"Looks like it worked out pretty well, how do you feel?" Itzal asked as he looked up more information about these pure crystals.

But he didn't know Blake felt… like she was "In the moment" at this time, due from an unknown side effect from the amulet and Blake was arguing with her head on what to do.

_Fuck this; I'm not waiting any longer… I feel… too good to let it past, no I shouldn't! Why would I do that…? Oh no… Please not now! _She felt herself getting very moist down there, half of her was saying, yep right here and right now and the other part was saying, control yourself Blake, you don't want to end up freaking him out! _But_ _words can't compete with orgasm… No, no Blake, control your-self! ugh! Blake you know you wanna…_ Blake was in the middle of picking sides; she really wanted to but could she?

If only Itzal knew…

* * *

**Quick recap:** Sorry to end it off here, but Has to because not everyone likes reading Sexual content ^_^ Next chapter will be fun... Expect within 3 - 7 days and as always, have a nice day.


End file.
